Encuentra el soporte
by KindOfSomething
Summary: Los Berry se mudan a Lima después de sufrir una gran pérdida en la familia y Rachel conoce a Quinn, la mayor de los Fabray y hermanastra del que se convertirá en su mejor amigo, muchas cosas cambian. Pero Quinn es una reina de hielo que oculta muchas debilidades bajo esa capa de dureza e indiferencia, ¿conseguirá la pequeña estrella atravesar esa capa? Algo de Klaine y Brittana.
1. Quinn

_**Buenas, aquí empieza la aventura de un nuevo fanfic Faberry.**_

_**Esta historia es un poco cliché, pero las relaciones familiares son muy distintas, y la estructura es bastante diferente a mi otro fanfic. Como iréis comprobando, cada capítulo estará narrado bajo la perspectiva de Quinn o Rachel.**_

_**El fic es Faberry, por supuesto, pero desde el principio ya podréis ir viendo pequeños momentos Brittana que irán tomando importancia, y Klaine que se desarrollará poco a poco. No va a faltar HummelBerry, pero aparecerá unos pocos capítulos más adelante.**_

_**Para explicar un poco las relaciones familiares debéis saber lo siguiente: Burt, el padre de Kurt y Judy, la madre de Quinn y los demás Fabray, se van a casar, y por eso se mudan juntos, pero aún no se han casado. Sam es hermano de Quinn en este fanfic, además, los hermanos pequeños de los dos, Stevie y Stacey, son los hermanos pequeños de Sam en Glee.**_

_**Por otra parte Rachel tiene a Blaine como hermano, pero su relación y situación familiar es un poco compleja y ya la descubriréis en el segundo capítulo, el primero que protagoniza Rachel.**_

_**Así pues, espero que disfrutéis este primer capítulo protagonizado por Quinn (al principio está en vista general, luego ya cambia).**_

_**Glee no me pertenece.**_

**1. QUINN**

Al fin había precintado la última caja. Después de una semana entera recogiendo todas sus cosas para la mudanza, había llegado la hora de irse. Tampoco se quejaba, echaría de menos muchos momentos vividos en su casa, pero gracias al dinero que llegaban a juntar entre su madre Judy, que poseía una de las mayores inmobiliarias de Lima, y su futuro marido, Burt Hummel, dueño el taller donde iban los coches más lujosos de la ciudad, no iban a tener ningún problema económico y podría cambiar cualquier cosa de su nueva habitación si no le gustaba.

La casa a la que se mudaban era enorme. Y no era de extrañar, pues para una familia tan numerosa como la que allí se iba a mudar, hacía falta mucho espacio.

Judy y Burt habían pasado mucho tiempo decidiendo si era mejor buscar una nueva casa o que la familia Fabray se trasladara a donde vivían Burt y Kurt Hummel. Finalmente, habían escogido la primera opción, en casa de los Hummel no había suficiente espacio para todos. Porque no sólo Judy se mudaría con ellos, también lo harían por supuesto sus hijos: la mayor Quinn, de la edad de Kurt, ambos comenzarían su último año en el instituto en un par de días; solamente un año menor que Quinn, estaba Sam Fabray, y a pesar de ser más pequeño que su hermana, estaba tan crecido que le sacaba más de una cabeza; y en último lugar estaban los más pequeños de la casa, los mellizos Stacey y Stevie, tenían siete años y eran unos auténticos angelitos.

Y con la necesidad de tanto espacio que ocupar, Judy y Burt habían encontrado la casa perfecta no muy lejos de sus respectivos hogares y a una distancia aceptable del McKinley, el instituto donde Quinn, Sam y Kurt estudiaban.

Se podría decir que la casa era una mansión, no había criados, pero era enorme.

En la planta baja, estaba la cocina y un enorme salón con sillones donde cupieran todos, en la primera planta habían tres habitaciones: una para Judy y Burt con baño propio, y otra para cada uno de los mellizos, que compartirían el baño que había en ese mismo piso; en la segunda planta, había tres habitaciones cada una con un propio baño, las de Quinn y Kurt estaban una al lado de la otra, mientras que la de Sam estaba abajo con la de los niños; y por si eso no fuera poco, había una tercera planta, más pequeña que las demás, donde había una gran sala con una pantalla de televisión enorme y varias consolas de videojuegos y por supuesto la inmensa colección de películas de Kurt, además de una pequeña cocina con bebidas y algo para comer para que los tres adolescentes pudieran tener más privacidad si llevaran amigos.

Sam tocó a la puerta entreabierta de lo poco que quedaba de la habitación de Quinn.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó-. El camión está aquí.

Sam se fue sin esperar respuesta, cogiendo un par de las cajas ya preparadas y bajándolas para meterlas en el camión de mudanzas que habían contratado.

Quinn suspiró, recogiendo las demás cosas y llevándolas a abajo.

Sus hermanos pequeños daban vueltas alrededor de la casa con melancolía.

Ahora empezaba una nueva etapa de sus vidas.

**POV QUINN**

Ya me faltaba poco para terminar de colocar todas mis cosas en la habitación. La verdad, me gusta, es más grande y espaciosa que la de nuestra antigua casa y tiene una gran ventana con un reposadero donde te puedes sentar perfectamente y mirar a la calle para dibujar.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que es muy tarde y necesito dormir para mañana, el primer día de clase de mi último curso.

Este año será complicado, están las animadoras por una parte, yo soy la capitana, lo que me da una gran popularidad y respeto en el McKinley. Parte de mi popularidad también viene de mi belleza, sonará un poco soberbio pero sé el efecto que causo en la gente, el efecto que causa mi belleza y me aprovecho de ello. Me encanta tenerlo todo bajo control. También está Finn, él es mi supuesto novio, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol del instituto, eso nos convierte a los dos en la pareja más popular. En realidad no somos pareja, le propuse a final de curso, cuando el equipo de los Titanes ganó el campeonato de fútbol, que empezáramos una falsa relación para poder tener el control del McKinley, y él aceptó. Sé que para Finn nuestra relación no es tan falsa como en la realidad, pero yo no siento nada por él, a veces es muy estúpido. He notado que siente algo más por mí, en el fondo es un buen chico, no le quiero, pero tal vez pueda aprender a hacerlo.

Abro la última caja que queda por colocar, ahí están todas las fotos que he tomado con diferentes cámaras, la fotografía es otra de mis pasiones. La primera foto que cojo muestra una imagen mía con mis hermanos, todos salimos sonrientes. Creo que la tomé hace un verano, lo recuerdo porque Stacey y Stevie se habían quedado mellados sin sus palas de arriba. Sam y yo nos pasamos todo el verano pinchándolos para que se enfadaran hasta que los dientes les salieron de nuevo y no pudimos reírnos más. Los dos son buenos chicos, son inseparables. Patalearon y montaron berrinches miles de veces hasta que mamá les aseguró que cuando nos mudáramos de casa podrían dormir en la misma habitación. Tienen seis años todavía, por lo que para que mamá y Burt les dejarán dormir juntos, teniendo en cuenta lo extremadamente traviesos que son, los niños tuvieron que convencer a Sam para que su habitación estuviese en el mismo piso que la suya. Nadie les puede decir que no a nada.

La habitación de Burt y mamá está abajo, en el sótano, pero está lejos de ser un sótano. Digamos que ahora que nuestras familias se han juntado, entre el dinero de Burt y el de mamá, podemos pedir casi cualquier cosa.

En la planta baja hay una gran sala de estar y la cocina con un enorme comedor. En el primer piso está la habitación de Sam y la de los gemelos, apuesto a que por la hora que es ya están durmiendo los tres, aunque Sam es sólo un año más pequeño que yo, duerme como una marmota. En el segundo piso, estamos Kurt y yo. Kurt es el hijo de Burt, lo conocía de antes ya que va al mismo curso que yo en el McKinley y estamos juntos en las clases del Glee Club. Nunca había tenido demasiado roce con él antes de que nuestros padres se conocieran en las Regionales del año pasado y empezaran tener una relación, perdimos las Regionales por cierto, pero eso es otra historia.

Kurt es un buen chico, es una diva y vive obsesionado con Broadway. Ahora mismo puedo escuchar la discografía completa de Barbra Streisand desde mi habitación, no hemos pasado ni un día en esta casa y creo que ya me la sé mejor que él. Cada uno tenemos un baño en nuestra habitación, es uno de los pocos privilegios de ser los adolescentes mayores que necesitan intimidad.

Justo cuando acabo de colocar todas mis cosas en la nueva habitación, la música que venía del cuarto de Kurt deja de sonar, supongo que ya va a dormir.

Dormir, algo que no me gusta hacer, algo que no puedo hacer. ¿Por qué? Una palabra: pesadillas. Me persiguen a todas partes, son estúpidas y muchas veces no tienen nada de terrorífico, aun así siempre me despierto igual, empapada en sudor frío y temblando, hasta que consigo calmarme y me doy una necesitada ducha, a veces fría, a veces ardiente. Las pesadillas me siguen a todas partes desde hace un par de años, me daba mucha vergüenza contárselo a mi madre, ya soy bastante mayorcita como para ir llorando a brazos de mami por unos malos sueños. Hasta que un día empeoraron mucho y no tuve más remedio que buscar ayuda. Mi madre me llevó a algunos expertos y la máxima solución que encontraron son unas pastillas que me ayudan a calmarme hasta que me duermo, porque luego las pesadillas vuelven y despierto en las mismas condiciones de siempre.

Subo al piso de arriba en busca de mis pastillas. Oh, cierto, me había olvidado de mencionar el último piso. Lo cierto es que al principio iba a ser el cuarto donde se lavara la ropa y se guardaran los trastos viejos pero, al ver que sobraba espacio, mucho espacio, Burt subió sillones, una televisión bastante grande y otros muebles que ya no necesitaban y montó un improvisado piso de estudiantes para que Sam, Kurt y yo pudiésemos traer a nuestros amigos y estar más cómodos estudiando. Incluso hay una nevera con refrescos y armarios con comida. La consola que hay enchufada a la televisión me dice que los pequeños van a pasar mucho tiempo aquí arriba.

Cuando me he tomado las dos pastillas que me receta el médico, vuelvo a mi habitación y cierro los ojos buscando el sueño, rogando por escapar de las pesadillas por una sola noche, y como siempre, ahí están.

Despierto con dolor de cabeza, los shorts del pijama se pegan a mis piernas por culpa del frío sudor que me recorre el cuerpo, es por eso por lo que prefiero dormir con nada más que una camiseta ancha y la ropa interior, pero con la mudanza tenía el pijama a mano y me lo puse.

Me siento en la cama agarrándome la cabeza entre las manos hasta que el dolor se hace menos intenso, espero no haber gritado como otras veces. Me meto directa a una ducha fría.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, mi uniforme animadora está extendido sobre la cama, seguramente ha sido obra de mamá. Los entrenamientos de las animadoras no empiezan hasta dos semanas después de haber comenzado el curso, al igual que el Glee Club y las demás clases extracurriculares, pero la entrenadora Sylvester me obliga a llevarlo desde el primer día hasta el último por ser la capitana, a mí y a Santana y Brittany.

Santana y Brittany son mis dos mejores amigas, ellas dos tienen una relación especial, aunque se supone que yo no debería saber eso, pero lo sé. No lo ocultan muy bien, la verdad. No me importa, de hecho me alegro mucho por ellas, Britt es algo especial y necesita a alguien como Santana para que la cuiden, y Santana necesita a alguien como Britt para que saque lo mejor de ella, Santana a veces es Satanás. Pero no quiero presionarlas para que me lo cuenten, lo harán cuando estén preparadas.

Me pongo el uniforme y bajo a la cocina a desayunar. Por lo visto soy la última en llegar, todos están ya abajo en la mesa.

Me sirvo un poco de leche y cereales sin mucho apetito.

Stevie y Stacey han montado una especie de fuerte con las cajas de los cereales en la mesa, utilizan la leche como río y la comida a modo de barcos. Kurt los mira con una mueca rara en su rostro y Sam parece querer unirse a ellos, Sam es un poco especial, es disléxico, pero sabe mucho de las personas y siempre se le ocurren buenas ideas para seguir adelante.

Burt aparece en la cocina con las llaves de un coche nuevo, es un coche deportivo muy grande, fue el regalo que nos hicieron a Kurt, Sam y a mí hace unas semanas. Sí, lo compartimos porque es sólo para emergencias, para hacer la compra o para ir al instituto. Los tres tenemos carné para conducir pero a mamá no le hacía demasiada gracia que nos paseáramos por Lima con semejante coche.

Hablando de mamá, acaba de entrar en la cocina y por la cara que trae, no el va a gustar demasiado lo que los niños están haciendo en la mesa. Se pone a pegar gritos fuera de sí y Sam, Kurt y yo nos miramos entre nosotros, ha llegado la hora de salir de casa.

Acordamos que dejaríamos conducir a Sam el primer día como recompensa por haber accedido a dormir en la misma planta que los pequeños, no son muy fáciles de aguantar, pero son unos críos adorables.

Cuando llegamos al McKinley, veo a Finn con otros chicos del equipo de fútbol a lo lejos, el primer día y ya llevan la chaqueta marcando territorio, no muy diferente de lo que hacen las animadoras. Están tirando a otro chico a la basura, lo veo de lejos y no estoy muy segura pero creo que es nuevo. Menos mal que está ocupado y no tengo que fingir que somos la pareja perfecta, aunque tendré que reunirme con él en cualquier momento del día.

-Os veo en Glee –les digo a Kurt y Sam como despedida.

Lo cierto es que tengo una clase en el laboratorio con Kurt antes de la comida, pero allí es como si no nos conociéramos.

Mucha gente se mete con Kurt por ser gay, otra lo hace por pertenecer al Glee Club.

Todos los del Glee Club reciben granizados a menudo, son como lo más bajo del McKinley, excepto yo, Santana, Brittany, Finn y Puck. Yo y las chicas nos libramos por ser las tres animadoras favoritas de Sue, y las tres chicas más deseadas del McKinley; Finn se libra por ser el quarterback del equipo de fútbol, aunque a él tampoco le importa mucho, como ya dije antes, es un poco estúpido; y Puck… Puck se libra porque es Puck.

La razón por la que estoy en el Glee Club… Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para eso más adelante.

El resto del día transcurre sin que pase nada especial. A la hora de la comida me siento con Britt y Santana en la mesa de las animadoras. Puedo ver a lo lejos a Finn sentado con el resto del equipo de fútbol, y más allá, el Glee Club. Lo que más deseo es coger la bandeja y correr a sentarme con ellos, escapar de las estúpidas descerebradas que no paran de hablar de los chicos del McKinley de un par de estudiantes nuevos de último curso que al parecer visten como unos auténticos nerds y ya se han ganado dos granizados cada uno en lo que va de día. No presto ni pizca de atención, no me interesan sus conversaciones. Y sé por la cara de Santana y Brittany que ellas desean correr con los chicos del Glee Club tanto como yo. Sin embargo, ninguna de las tres mueve un dedo de donde estamos. Remuevo la comida sin mucho interés. Este curso va a ir más lento de lo que me gustaría.

Cuando por fin soy libre de marcharme a casa, unos brazos aparecen sobre mis hombros mientras camino hacia la salida.

Es Finn.

Un escalofrío me recorre, no quiero que haga eso, no me gusta. Me agobia el peso de sus brazos.

Pero en vez de apartarlo, fuerzo una sonrisa mirándole.

-No te he visto en todo el día –me dice con un beso que quiero esquivar pero no lo hago.

-He estado ocupada con las clases, ya sabes –es tan estúpido-. Tengo que ir a casa, aún faltan algunas cosas de la mudanza.

-¿Quieres que vaya y te ayude? –me dedica una sonrisa.

Me siento un poco mal. A veces, Finn puede ser muy dulce, pero yo no siento lo mismo por él y no parece darse cuenta.

-No es necesario, gracias –replico intentando quitarle importancia, lo cierto es que no falta nada que hacer de la mudanza-. Te veré mañana.

Va a despedirse de mí con un beso que, gracias a Dios, una voz interrumpe.

-¡Eh! –los dos nos giramos para ver a una chica bajita vestida con ropa muy ridícula acercarse con paso rápido hasta nosotros-. ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para ir tirando a los demás al cubo de basura!?

Observo a la chica. A pesar de su pinta ridícula que parece una extraña mezcla entre una niña de cinco años y una abuela de ochenta, sus ojos marrones brillan llenos de vida. Tiene el ceño fruncido, clara muestra de enfado. Coloca las manos en las caderas y mira a Finn tan enfadada que puedo sentir cómo tiembla a mi lado. Incluso yo tengo miedo de su enfado.

-¡Rachel! –otro chico vestido con ropa extraña y el pelo más engominado que he visto en toda mi vida corre detrás de ella-. Déjalo, no tiene importancia.

-¿¡Cómo que no tiene importancia!? –exclama la chica que se llama Rachel-. ¡Te ha tirado al cubo de basura!

Juro que no he visto a nadie tan enfadado en toda mi vida.

-Eso es para que entendáis cómo funcionan las cosas aquí –intervengo con frialdad cuando soy consciente de que la mitad del instituto está pendiente de nuestra pelea.

-¡Tú no te metas, Barbie! -¿pero quién se ha creído que es la chica esta?

-Rach –dice el chico cuyo nombre nadie ha mencionado-, Rach déjalo, vamos.

La chica parece desistir y hace lo que él dice.

-Esto no quedará así –se vuelve a mitad de camino para mirarnos y levanto una ceja como respuesta.

El engominado tira de ella para sacarla de allí y por alguna extraña razón, no me gusta la cercanía con la que toma su brazo y rodea su cintura. Creo que las pesadillas están empezando a afectarme seriamente.


	2. Rachel

**2. RACHEL**

**POV RACHEL**

-Sabía que estarías aquí –una voz conocida me saca de mis pensamientos-. ¿Por qué te empeñas en pasar tanto tiempo en los tejados?

Miro a mi hermano, se acera cuidadosamente caminando sobre las tejas del tejado hasta llegar a mí y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas. Justo como yo estoy.

-Él siempre decía que los tejados son el mejor sitio para despejar la mente –respondo. Todavía no consigo decir su nombre en voz alta. Lo echo tanto de menos

-Rach… -mi hermano me acaricia la mejilla-. Sabes que papá no se ha ido, siempre estará aquí.

Me siento incómoda hablando de él e intento cambiar de tema casualmente.

-¿Te gusta la casa nueva?

Se encoge de hombros.

Blaine es así, nunca se queja por nada. Siempre asume lo que le toca.

En realidad Blaine no es mi hermano biológico, pero sí que es mi hermano.

Nuestros padres alquilaron un vientre de alquiler para concebirme, no conozco el nombre de mi madre biológica y no quiero conocerlo, ella nunca se ha preocupado antes por mí, ¿por qué debería preocuparme yo por ella?

Cuando tenía ocho años, mis padres y yo fuimos de excursión a un bosque cerca de nuestra antigua casa, en Chicago. Yo no tenía muchos amigos, me miraban mal por lo diva que era… soy, y por mi ropa. Vale, no me visto como el resto suele hacerlo, admito que mi ropa es bastante inusual pero, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

Ese día fue cuando conocí a Blaine, era un año más pequeño que yo. Lo vi por primera vez cuando me alejé de mis padres recogiendo rosas amarillas, me recordaban a las estrellas. Las estrellas son una metáfora muy importante en mi vida porque… Perdón, ya me estaba desviando del tema. Como iba diciendo, me alejé de mis padres recogiendo flores, en el bosque había más familias porque era un día de fiesta y muchos habían aprovechado para alejarse de la ciudad. Cuando me agaché a recoger una flor que aún tenía el capullo cerrado, oí una canción muy conocida para mí. Por supuesto que la reconocía, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era de Barbra Streisand, la persona más talentosa de todos los tiempos y mi mayor ídolo e inspiración. Lo siento de nuevo, eso no tiene nada que ver ahora mismo. Prosigamos. Me guié por el sonido de la música y llegué hasta un niño más o menos de mi edad. Estaba curiosamente repeinado y complementaba su vestimenta con una pajarita de rayas y unos tirantes de los mismos colores. Me llamó la atención enseguida y me uní a cantar la canción con él.

Cuando acabamos, extendí la mano educadamente como mis papis me habían enseñado a hacer y me presenté.

-Soy Rachel Berry.

Él me miró un poco tímido pero finalmente tomó mi mano.

-Yo soy Blaine… Blaine Anderson.

Blaine se fijó en mi ramo de flores y se agachó para recoger otra exactamente igual a las mías.

-Las rosas amarillas parecen estrellas –me dijo ofreciéndome la flor que había recogido.

En ese momento, Blaine se había ganado un trozo de mi corazón.

Pasamos horas jugando en aquel claro del bosque donde lo habíamos encontrado. Y cuando digo jugando me refiero a actuar. Descubrí maravillada que Blaine compartía la misma obsesión que yo tenía con Broadway. Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando a que éramos los protagonistas de West Side Store, yo hacía de María y él de Tony, las flores eran nuestro público.

Nos complementábamos a la perfección.

Perdimos la noción del tiempo hasta que mis padres me llamaron buscándome.

-Rachel, es hora de irnos a casa, cariño.

Entonces se percataron de la presencia desconocida y se miraron un poco preocupados.

-Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó Hiram.

-Blaine –contestó el chico tímido.

-Blaine, ¿dónde están tus padres? Ya no queda nadie más.

-Mamá está arriba en las nubes. Y papá me trajo aquí esta mañana y se fue.

-¿Tu padre te ha dejado aquí y se ha ido? –preguntó Leroy con suavidad.

Mi nuevo amigo agachó la vista y asintió.

-¡Entonces puedes venir a casa con nosotros! –exclamé yo entusiasmada.

No me culpéis, era una niña y no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Mis papis se volvieron a mirar entre ellos.

-No, hay que llevarlo a la policía –dijo mi papá Hiram.

-¡Pero Blaine no ha hecho nada malo! –repliqué yo horrorizada-. ¡Es el Tony perfecto!

-Princesita –mi papi Leroy se acuclilló hasta mi altura-, tenemos que llevar a Blaine a comisaría para que encuentren a sus familiares.

-Pero ahora es de noche –insistí yo-, ¿no podemos esperar hasta mañana?

Mis papis suspiraron y supe que había ganado.

-Está bien –accedió Leroy-. Ven, Blaine –le sonrió al chico que nos miraba asustados-. Veo que te gustan las pajaritas, ¿eh? Yo tengo montones en casa, a lo mejor encontramos alguna que te guste.

La cara de Blaine se transformó en una enorme sonrisa y nos acompañó encantado.

Aquella noche mis papis nos dejaron ver Funny Girl tres veces seguidas y dormimos los cuatro juntos en su cama. Nunca podré olvidarlo.

Recuerdo que los meses siguientes no fueron tan fáciles, recuerdo que teníamos que viajar montones de veces a juicios, recuerdo que muchas de esas veces mis papis me obligaban a quedarme en casa de tía Sophie aunque pataleaba incansablemente hasta que me permitían acompañarlos. Hasta que finalmente, un día mis papis consiguieron unos papeles muy importantes, no sabía muy bien qué significaban aquellos papeles ni por qué mis papis estaban tan contentos por tenerlos. Pero yo también estaba contenta, y Blaine también estaba contento, porque aquellos papeles, fuesen lo que fuesen, permitían que Blaine se quedara a vivir con nosotros.

Durante los siguientes años, Blaine se convirtió en mi hermano, en el hijo de Hiram y Leroy, ellos eran tan padres míos como de Blaine, toda la familia lo acogió enseguida, y siempre que me preguntaban, decía que Blaine era mi hermano. Y cuando la gente nos preguntaba por qué teníamos distintos apellidos si éramos hermanos, él agachaba la mirada pero yo repetía con la misma determinación, que era mi hermano.

El mismo chico asustado que encontré aquel día en el bosque, con una historia más compleja de lo que os podéis imaginar, ese mismo chico, con los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa reluciente me mira sentado a mi lado en un nuevo tejado, en una nueva casa.

Ya habrá tiempo para su historia más adelante, ahora lo único que importa es que Blaine está aquí para mí, porque lo necesito, y también porque me necesita, seguramente debido a sus pesadillas.

Me apoyo en su pecho y noto cómo me rodea con su brazo por la espalda.

Por muchos años mayor que él que yo pueda ser, Blaine siempre será mi hermano mayor.

-Lo echo mucho de menos –repito de nuevo, esta vez con los ojos ahogados por las lágrimas que se acumulan.

-Yo también lo echo mucho de menos –me dice en un susurro-. Pero él nunca se irá del todo, siempre estará ahí, Rachel.

No decimos nada más, no es necesario.

Nos quedamos ahí, congelándonos del frío nocturno por varios minutos, tal vez sean horas, últimamente mi mente no puede pensar con demasiada claridad.

Pero eso ellos no pueden saberlo, tengo que ser fuerte, soy Rachel Berry, y siempre lo he sido. Pase lo que pase.

-Chicos –nos interrumpe una voz desde la ventana-. Es tarde, id ya a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

-Ya vamos, papá –responde Blaine.

-Buenas noches –le digo a mi padre Hiram cuando salimos del tejado y él está, como siempre, esperando a que bajemos preocupado.

Nunca le ha hecho demasiada gracia eso de que adore los tejados.

-Blaine –llamo a mi hermano cuando va a entrar a su habitación-, no te olvides de tu pastilla.

Él suspira relajando los hombros como hace siempre que quiere relajarse y se dirige escaleras abajo a la cocina.

Pero papá tenía razón, y las cosas al día siguiente no son fáciles.

Estoy de mal humor, sentada en la incómoda silla del despacho del señor Figgins, el director del McKinley, mi nuevo colegio

Esta mañana me quedé dormida, algo que no es para nada habitual en mí. No me dio tiempo a correr mi media hora diaria de todas las mañanas. Sé que puede parecer una tontería, pero eso me enfada muchísimo.

Pero lo que de verdad me ha cabreado, ha sido cuando he visto a unos chicos, o más bien animales del paleolítico, tirar a Blaine al cubo de basura, ¿en serio? ¿Quién demonios hace eso en pleno siglo XXI? No sé quiénes eran, pero me he quedado con la cara de uno, era un chico gigante y con cara de estúpido, porque me he quedado con su cara, y más tarde tendré una pequeña charla con él.

Y claro, como si fuera poco, ahora mismo el estúpido director del estúpido colegio está sentado en su estúpida silla… Perdón, yo no soy tan malhablada. Ya he dicho que estaba de mal humor.

Como iba diciendo, el Sr. Figgins, está sentado en su preciosa silla de director diciendo que no puede inscribir a Blaine en el McKinley por el nombre de "Blaine Berry" hasta que no sea completamente oficial.

-Sr. Figgins –insiste papá por undécima vez-, sé que le estamos poniendo en una situación comprometida pero póngase en nuestro lugar, el juicio se celebrará dentro de poco y entonces Blaine podrá cambiar de apellido. Va a tener que cambiar toda su ficha cuando sea así, sólo le estamos ahorrando trabajo.

-Lo siento mucho pero no está bajo mi mano hacer algo así. Cuando tenga la orden del juez, cambiaremos la ficha del Sr. Anderson a Sr. Berry. Hasta entonces, los niños deben asistir a clase. Aquí tienen sus nuevos horarios –nos entrega hojas distintas a Blaine y a mí.

No me molesto en comprobar si compartimos alguna hora juntos, sé que no es así.

Blaine empieza su tercer año y yo mi cuarto y último año, pero por suerte sí que compartimos los descansos y la hora de la comida. Algo es algo.

El resto del día pasa demasiado lento para mi gusto. He conocido a una chica muy simpática en la clase de Matemáticas, era un poco extraña, pero supongo que yo no soy la persona más indicada para quejarme sobre eso. Ha estado hablándome de su gato hasta que otra chica con un humor de perros ha venido y se la ha llevado. Ah, también se ha metido con mi nariz y con mi ropa y con mi pelo. No me preguntéis por qué, simplemente suele pasar.

También conocí a un chico que me estaba mirando de una manera muy pervertida. Me ha faltado poco para cruzarle la cara de una bofetada pero he visto sus ridículas gafas y su pelo afro y me lo he pensado mejor. Al fin y al cabo el chico no tiene la culpa de que yo sea tan sumamente deseable.

Perdón de nuevo, soy así de egocéntrica, no puedo evitarlo. Os deberíais acostumbrar a ello, lo digo por vuestro propio bien.

Y bueno, quitando que el profesor de Español no tiene ni la menor idea de Español, y que la mujer que según he oído entrena a las animadoras me ha mirado tan fijamente que me ha costado no temblar del miedo, no ha pasado nada interesante en este nuevo día del nuevo curso en el nuevo colegio de la nueva ciudad.

Suspiro lentamente mientras guardo los libros en mi nueva taquilla, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser nuevo?

Blaine y yo acordamos quedar en la puerta de entrada para marcharnos juntos.

Él conducirá, por supuesto. No es que esté tratando a mi hermano como un chófer. Aunque ahora que lo pienso Barbra tiene chóferes. Pero seguro que no son sus hermanos. No, definitivamente Blaine no puede ser mi chófer en un futuro cuando sea una gran estrella de Broadway. Ya buscaré a alguien.

Todos mis pensamientos se colapsan cuando camino hacia la puerta de entrada y lo veo. Es él, el gigante con cara de imbécil. Va agarrado a una animadora rubia y le sonríe. Ahora me parece más estúpido aún si eso es posible.

Ver cómo se pasea por los pasillos enseñando a la chica que seguramente es su novia como un trofeo me pone de los nervios. Nunca me han gustado los chicos que hacen eso.

Justo cuando va a besarla, decido que ya he visto suficiente.

-¡Eh! –les gritó consiguiendo que se separen y me presten atención-. ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para ir tirando a los demás al cubo de basura!?

Ahora puedo sentir la mirada avellana y verde de la chica clavada en mí, me analiza y eso me hace desconcentrarme por unos instantes.

Me dirijo hacía ellos avanzando a grandes y rápidos pasos, el chico titubea nervioso. Estúpido cobarde, ahora no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad?

Cuando voy a soltarle unas cuantas palabritas que tengo guardadas, Blaine llega a mi lado impidiéndomelo. Me dice que no tiene importancia. ¡Me dice que no tiene importancia!

-¿¡Cómo que no tiene importancia!? –le grito-. ¡Te ha tirado al cubo de basura!

Es increíble la fuerza de voluntad que tiene Blaine para olvidar eso así como así. Pero yo no soy él y no puedo olvidarlo.

-Eso es para que entendáis cómo funcionan las cosas aquí –dice una voz gélida.

Por supuesto, la voz no ha salido del estúpido, y por la cara que tiene puesta ahora creo que se acaba de hacer pis en los pantalones.

No, la voz es de ella, de la chica, me mira frunciendo el ceño, su mirada ya no es curiosa, ahora está atormentada y nerviosa, aunque por fuera aparenta decidida e inspira terror. Pero a mí no me logra engañar.

-¡Tú no te metas Barbie! –espeto, porque de verdad parece una Barbie, dejando que el imbécil de turno la exponga por los pasillos del instituto y con ese uniforme de animadora que le hace ver terriblemente sexy… Un momento, ¿he dicho yo eso? Lo mejor será que lo obviemos.

-Rach –me llama Blaine a mi lado para tranquilizarme-, Rach déjalo, vamos.

Entonces soy consciente de que la mitad del instituto ha parado para ver nuestra pelea. No es que me importe ser el centro de atención, a eso ya estoy acostumbrada.

Pero no el primer día, no esta vez. Primero tengo que acostumbrarme a su ausencia, porque le sigo echando muchísimo de menos, y cuando lo supere, volveré a ser yo.

Blaine me toma del brazo para llevarme con él y yo me dejo, perdiéndome dentro de mí misma.

Pero entonces recuerdo a qué se ha debido todo.

-Esto no quedará así –les advierto volviéndome a mitad de camino.

La chica Barbie alza una ceja arrogante, sexy… Está bien, ahora sí que me estoy volviendo completamente loca.

Nada que un buen maratón de Barbra Streisand no pueda arreglar.

_**Bueno, pues después de estos dos capítulos seguidos habrá que esperar unos días para el siguiente que será, si no cambio de opinión, uno de Quinn.**_

_**Por si a alguien le interesa, el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fanfic "Show me all your bruises" (Faberry), lo intentaré subir mañana, o el lunes como muy tarde.**_

_**Espero que os vaya gustando esta historia.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece.**_


	3. Glee Club

—Eh, Fabray. –Oigo la voz de Santana llamándome. Aparece entre los estudiantes con su meñique entrelazado al de Brittany, pero cuando llegan Santana suelta el dedo de Brittany desviando la mirada sonrojada y Brittany le dedica una mueca de tristeza y decepción— La entrenadora quiere que vayamos las tres a su despacho.

Suspiro cansada y me apresuro a acompañarlas. Sé de lo que quiere hablar Sue con nosotras, he estado días temiendo por este momento. Me gustaría poder retrasarlo todo lo posible, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa precisamente.

Mientras andamos, la tensión entre Santana y Brittany es evidente. Me gustaría poder decirles que sé lo suyo desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez incluso desde antes que ellas mismas lo supieran, y me parece genial si ellas son felices juntas. Quiero decirle a Santana que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse porque no importa lo que digan los demás aunque en el fondo sea eso lo que más le asuste. Pero no lo hago.

Algo me dice que debo esperar hasta que ellas decidan oportuno contármelo; de lo contrario, lo fastidiaré todo.

Veo a Sam apoyado en la puerta de una clase hablando con un chico más bajo que él. Por su peinado y su ropa estoy absolutamente segura de que se trata del chico de ayer, aquel que se llevó a rastras a la chica morena chillona y bajita.

Me gusta que Sam haga nuevos amigos, Finn y los demás chicos del equipo de fútbol no son buena compañía para él. Aunque probablemente no debería pensar eso ya que todo el mundo piensa que Finn es mi novio.

Cuando llegamos al despacho de la entrenadora Sylvester, Becky Jackson juega con un xilófono de colores hasta que Sue pone una mano encima para pararla.

—Señoritas –nos saluda Sue—, sentaos.

—¿Quería vernos, entrenadora? –Es una pregunta estúpida, lo sé. Pero es mi deber como capitana de las animadoras hacer los honores.

Tomo asiento en la silla de en medio y Santana y Brittany se sientan a mis lados.

—Así es, Q. –Sue se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla con una pierna cruzada encima de la otra y nos escruta con la mirada durante unos segundos— El año pasado hicisteis un trabajo excelente infiltrándoos en el patético club de perdedores, señoritas, futuros desempleados, chicos con formas de vestir extrañas, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, de William. Gracias a vosotras el Glee Club no llegó más allá de las Regionales y William hubiese sido despedido de no ser por mi asombrosa capacidad de persuasión, pero eso no viene al caso. Este año, Shuester ha decidido empezar las reuniones de su querido club antes con la intención de llegar hasta las Nacionales y ganar. Sí, todos sabemos que es una idea patética, incluso las ardillas del pelo de William lo saben. Entonces, ¿habéis adivinado ya qué tres animadoras volverán al Glee un año más para impedir que pase si quiera de las Seccionales?

—¡Nosotras! –gritó Brittany entusiasmada dando palmitas con las manos.

—Exacto –dijo Sue señalándonos con el dedo—. Iréis a las reuniones como el resto de pardillos e impediréis que ese club llegue más allá de las Seccionales.

—¿Las Seccionales? –pregunto—. Entrenadora, eso sería demasiado sospechoso, tal vez deberíamos aplazarlo hasta las Regionales y así…

—En las Seccionales y es mi última palabra, Q –cortó la entrenadora con gesto imperturbable—. Y ahora marchaos, vuestra presencia me molesta.

Salimos de la oficina de Sue acompañadas por los saltitos de emoción de Brittany. Ella ama bailar y no canta nada mal, le e5canta el Glee Club. A Santana también claro, pero ella es como yo, no lo reconocería jamás. Sí, acabo de admitir que me gusta el Glee Club, pero sólo por esta vez.

Un momento… ¿Qué ha dicho Sue…? ¿Las reuniones del Glee Club han empezado ya? Entonces, ¿por qué nadie nos ha avisado?

Entonces lo recuerdo. Por supuesto que nadie nos ha avisado, ¿quién lo querría hacer? Nosotras no somos nada para los chicos del Glee Club, la mayor parte sospechar, y no están equivocados, que tuvimos la culpa del pequeño accidente que nos impidió pasar a los Regionales el año pasado.

Ninguno de ellos se acercaría nosotras tres en público; bueno, tal vez sí que se acercarían a Brittany; pero nunca a Santana ni a mí. Nos tienen miedo, a nosotras y a la humillación que les podríamos hacer sentir si nos avergonzaran.

Pero… Finn también está en el Glee Club, nos lo podría haber dicho. O tal vez se le olvidó, es tan imbécil que no puede pensar en más cosas a parte del sex… No, Finn es mi novio, no puedo pensar esas cosas de él. Seguramente él tampoco sabía nada.

¡Sam! ¡Él sí que tenía que saberlo! ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? Vivimos juntos y sé que no es raro que Kurt prefiera que no estemos en el Glee Club, él es uno de los primeros que piensan nuestra "pequeña" intromisión, pero ¿Sam? Ya no puedes confiar si quiera en los de tu propia sangre…

—Hey, Quinn –justo a tiempo—. Se me olvidó decirte en casa que las reuniones del Glee Club empezarán más pronto.

Miro a mi hermano enfadada, el chico que va a su lado se estremece un poco, es el mismo chico de antes, pero Sam parece más tranquilo. Una vez te acostumbras a mis miradas de enfado, no son tan malas… O eso dice él.

—¿Y cómo de pronto es eso? –pregunta Santana claramente irritada porque la gente nos esté viendo con ellos dos por los pasillos.

—Hoy…

—¿Cómo te pudiste olvidar de contarme algo así, Sam? –pregunto.

—¿Y tú quién eres? –pregunta Britt al chico que permanece al lado de Sam un poco confundido.

Sam deja escapar un suspiro aliviado por haberse salvado de la situación. Quiero ahora mismo un documento firmado por la reina de Inglaterra en el que diga oficialmente que somos parientes.

—Blaine Ber… Anderson. Blaine Anderson –se presenta él con una cálida sonrisa.

Vaya, al fin se descubre su misterioso nombre.

—Yo soy Brittany –contesta ella emocionada—. Pero también puedes llamarme Britt. Me gustan tus cejas, Blaine Anderson. Son triangulares, como la comida de Lord Tubbington. Bueno, en realidad Lord Tubbington come las sobras de la comida mala que hace mamá, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto.

Creo que Blaine quiere correr ahora mismo, yo en su lugar lo haría, es bastante difícil pillarle el ritmo a Britt cuando no la conoces.

Sin embargo, en vez de eso Blaine sonríe con más ganas aún.

—Será nuestro secreto entonces –le dice guiñándole un ojo.

Creo que alguien se acaba de ganar el odio de Santana. Pobre, no me gustaría ser él ahora mismo.

—¡Blaine! –una chica pequeña acaba de llegar hasta nosotros por arte de magia, espera… ¡Es ella!—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! Ven conmigo, necesito que me ayudes a practicar mi canción para la audición del Glee Club…

—Lamento que eso no va a ser posible –ay no, por favor Santana, no…—. No admitimos enanos en Glee.

Pienso en la forma en que la chica se enfrentó ayer a Finn en el pasillo y temo que arme otro escándalo. Pero no lo hace.

—Hola, siento ser tan desconsiderada –dice con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Mi nombre es Rachel Berry.

—¡Hola, Rachel! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Brittany! De la clase de Matemáticas.

Rachel frunce el ceño levemente como si se estuviera concentrando, luego vuelve a enseñar su preciosa sonrisa.

—Ah, sí. Te recuerdo, eres la chica que tenía un gato que fuma.

Lleva puesta una falda tan corta como la de ayer. Deja a la vista sus perfectas piernas bronceadas, parecen tan suaves…

Miro a mi alrededor, esto se está volviendo tan surrealista… Todo el mundo nos mira preguntándose qué hacen las tres animadoras más populares del instituto con tres perdedores más del montón. Es hora de marcharse.

—Me gustaría decir que ha sido un placer hablar con vosotros pero estaría mintiendo –les digo a los nuevos chicos. Miro a Santana que asiente con la cabeza—. Nos vamos.

—Pero yo me quiero quedar con Rachel –Brittany hace un puchero abrazándose a la chica.

No me gusta, quiero que se separe de ella.

—Britt –interviene Santana—, nos vamos.

Brittany niega con la cabeza pegándose mucho más a Rachel. _Suéltala._

—Me quedo con ella.

—Haz lo que quieras –le espeto molesta.

Me quedo bastante sorprendida. ¿Por qué le he hablado así a Brittany? Es algo de lo que soy incapaz de hacer, ella junto con mi hermanos pequeños son las únicas personas que consiguen ablandarme. Deben de haber sido los celos… ¿¡Celos!? ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Santana y yo nos alejamos, está mucho más enfadada que yo. Abro la boca pensando en decirle algo pero la vuelvo a cerrar rápidamente. Me lo debe contar ella cuando esté preparada.

—Por allí viene tu princesita –dice con una mueca de repulsión señalando al frente.

Es Finn. Viene hacia mí con una sonrisa estúpida—. Os dejo solos para que le puedas dar sus besitos de bebé.

Y tiene razón. Cuando Finn se acerca y me besa, sus labios dejan un rastro baboso asqueroso y tengo que esforzarme por no limpiarme la boca con la mano y escupir en medio del pasillo.

—Buenas noticias: tenemos las dos clases siguientes juntos –me informa con una sonrisa. ¿De verdad eso pueden considerarse buenas noticias?—. Y después el Glee Club, ¿sabías que ya van a hacer la audición dos personas? Tal vez este año lleguemos a las Nacionales.

Claro que sí, Finn. Sigue soñando.

Decir que las dos horas siguientes son una tortura es como decir que Santana es un poco desconsiderada con los demás de vez en cuando. Porque son un completo infierno.

La mano insistente de Finn no ha parado de manosearme la pierna, y regresaba por muchas veces que yo la apartara.

Me tenso cuando salimos de clase y su mano se desliza más allá de mi cintura.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Santana, nos vemos en Glee –me excuso rozando sus labios lo más levemente posible.

—Pero pensé que iríamos juntos –responde confundido.

—Lo siento Finn, tengo que ayudar a Santana con algo importante.

Me escapo de allí lo más rápido posible y voy a la taquilla de Santana. Cuando llego allí, Satán… digo Santana, acaba de cerrar la taquilla de un gran portazo. Los demás la miran asustados temiendo que descargue su enfado contra ellos.

—¿Te puedes creer que se han pasado toda la clase de Español riendo juntas? –me pregunta nada más verme—. ¡Y me ha ignorado durante toda la clase! ¡No me ha dirigido una sola palabra! ¡Incluso le pregunté por su enorme gato, maldita sea!

—Santana, cálmate –digo confundida—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Santana me mira como si estuviera loca.

—¿Que de quién hablo? –espeta indignada—. ¡De Brittany y el hobbit ese!

—¿El hobbit? ¿Qué hobbit?

—¡La enana del pasillo! –grita fuera de sí—. ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Te está afectando el tinte rubio al cerebro, o qué?

Giro los ojos.

—En primer lugar: soy rubia natural –replico calmada—. En segundo lugar: no puedo saber qué motes pones a cada persona nueva. Y tercero: no puedo creer que estés así sólo porque Brittany se ha sentado con… Berry y te ha ignorado.

Ella me mira negando la cabeza disgustada.

—No, tú no lo entiendes –dice abatida.

—Santana –le doy un suave apretón en el brazo haciéndole saber que estoy ahí. Nuestras muestras de cariño siempre han sido escasas—, mírame. Sí que lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? –la escruto con la mirada rogando por que capte la indirecta.

Santana me mira con una expresión indescifrable por unos segundos.

—Solo vayamos al Glee Club; cuanto antes acabe este día, mejor –es lo único que dice antes de echar a andar por el pasillo.

Sigo sus pasos resignada. Cuando éramos pequeñas, la madre de Santana y mamá solían decir que las dos éramos tan cabezotas que podríamos haber sido hermanas perfectamente. Supongo que no se equivocaban.

Todo el mundo está ya en las sillas. Veo a Santana apoyada en el respaldo de su silla en la fila del fondo con los brazos cruzados. Brittany está lo más lejos posible de ella hablando con Artie ajena a todo, incluida su conversación con el chico.

Quiero ir a sentarme junto a Santana pero Finn me hace señales insistentemente para que me una a él y no me queda otro remedio.

A mi otro lado está Kurt. Nos dedicamos una fugaz sonrisa de cordialidad. Desde que nuestros padres están juntos, hemos vivido muchos momentos incómodos en el McKinley; las cosas en casa son más tranquilas. De todas formas sólo llevamos dos días viviendo juntos y nuestros padres ni siquiera se han casado aún…

—¡Glee ha vuelto, chicos! –el Sr. Shue entra por la puerta sonriente—. Y, atención, porque este año tenemos dos nuevas audiciones el primer día. ¿No es increíble?

Todos responden con aplausos y gritos de entusiasmo cuando una chica y un chico conocidos entran en la sala de coros.

—¿Quién de vosotros irá primero, chicos? –pregunta el profesor.

—Yo, si no le importa –contesta el chico. Blaine, se llamaba. Su vista divaga entre el piano y Brad unos instantes—. ¿Habría algún problema si yo… hum, tocara el piano?

Brad se retira de la clase, parece casi aliviado.

—Soy Blaine Anderson y tocaré una versión en acústico de "Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry –dice tomando asiento en la banqueta del piano.

No parece nada nervioso; al contrario, está totalmente tranquilo y relajado.

Empieza a cantar y tocar el piano a la vez dejando a todos impresionados, es realmente bueno.

Hasta ahora, la voz masculina líder del Glee Club la solía llevar Finn, ya que aunque Kurt es nuestro mejor cantante masculino, todas las canciones que canta son canciones escritas para mujeres. Finn tiene sus puntos a veces, pero su voz no es nada comparándola con la de Blaine. Puedo notar como se revuelve incómodo en su silla, por su expresión me atrevería a apostar que está celoso de el chico.

Kurt también se está removiendo en su silla, pero no está incómodo ni celoso, sus ojos brillan y sonríe tontamente mientras Blaine canta con pasión. Ay, madre…

Todos aplauden y vitorean cuando la canción de Blaine acaba. El Sr. Shue le da la bienvenida al club contento de tener un nuevo líder masculino. Los demás también parecen entusiasmados con esta ida; menos Finn, que tiene la expresión de un niño de cinco años que se ha quedado sin su juguete favorito.

—Señorita, por favor –dice Blaine a la chica cediéndole el turno.

Rachel le sonríe y se acerca a los músicos para decirles lo que quiere que toquen antes de colocarse en medio de la estancia, a vista de todas.

—Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y voy a cantar una canción llamada "My Man" de la gran, única y talentosa Barbra Streisand quien supongo que todos conoceréis –dice de carrerilla dejando a todos desconcertados.

—No puede ser –oigo murmurar a Kurt.

He podido reconocer el título de la canción y a la cantante gracias a él, escucha a Barbra Streisand y un montón de músicos de Broadway a todas horas.

Si Blaine parecía tranquilo cuando cantaba, Rachel no está tranquila para nada. Pero no está nerviosa. Incluso yo puedo sentir su excitación y su energía fluir por toda la clase, además sus ojos brillan intensamente.

_Rachel:_

_Oh my man, I love him so_

_He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_

_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_

_The world is bright all right_

Vaya, esa voz, simplemente... wow. Todas las respiraciones están contenidas con asombro. El Sr. Shue mira a Rachel con la boca completamente abierta.

_What's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_

A mi lado Kurt se limpia unas cuantas lágrimas mientras mira a la chica cantar con absoluta adoración.

Rachel tiene los ojos cerrados y transmite una pasión y una dedicación indescriptibles.

_For whatever my man is_

_I am his_

_forever more_

_Oh my man I love him so_

_He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_

_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_

_The world is bright all right_

_What's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_

_For whatever my man is_

_I am his forever more._

La sala de coros se llena de gente en pie aplaudiendo con estrépito en cuanto Rachel acaba su canción. Kurt se pone en pie tan rápido que tira su silla al suelo de un golpe seco pero está tan ocupado en limpiarse las lágrimas y aplaudir a la vez que ni se da cuenta. Creo que hasta las mejillas de Rachel están cristalinas por las lágrimas.

—Rachel eso ha sido magnífico –dice el Sr. Shue completamente hipnotizado—. Los dos habéis estado realmente brillantes. Un absoluto sí a que entréis en el club.

—Me pregunto si podrías cantar canciones que divirtiesen a alguien a parte de a vuestras abuelas –puedo saber por el tono vacilante en la voz de Santana que ha amado las dos canciones pero todavía está enfadada y necesita desahogarse de alguna manera.

Kurt va a replicar algo pero en ese momento Rachel se acerca a Blaine sonriente y le susurra algo al chico en el oído. Él asiente con una sonrisa cómplice mientras Rachel se acerca a los músicos una vez más.

Y la música empieza a sonar de nuevo…

* * *

_**Nos veremos pronto… ^^**_

_**Próximo capítulo de Rachel, continua justo desde este punto.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece.**_


	4. En familia

___En primer lugar, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar._

_En esta capítulo conoceréis un poco más de la vida de Rachel, la familia de Quinn, y los sentimientos de Rachel por Quinn._

_La verdad es que al principio pensaba acabar el capítulo en un punto más lejano, pero creo que lo mejor ha sido que acabe donde acaba. Por eso no sé si el próximo capítulo empezará con Quinn o seguirá con Rachel y luego cambiará._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que confiáis en esta historia ya sea siguiéndola, con fav o dejando una review, es muy importante para que sea continuada_

_Glee no me pertenece._

* * *

**EN FAMILIA**

**POV RACHEL**

¿Quieren diversión? Bien, entonces esta panda de ignorantes musicales va a tener toda la diversión que quieran.

Blaine comienza a cantar su parte de la canción. Aunque no es nuestro estilo de música habitual ni mucho menos, esta canción se nos ajusta como anillo al dedo. Empezamos a cantarla juntos hace años en un concurso de música pop al que nos llevaron nuestros padres.

Nos toca cantar juntos y nuestras voces combinan a la perfección. Sin duda, Blaine y yo nacimos para actuar juntos. Aunque no como amantes, claro. Sería raro besar a tu hermano, pero en el mundo del espectáculo nunca se sabe.

El profesor del Glee Club, el Sr. Shuester creo recordar, nos mira embobado. Cree que no me he dado cuenta de la forma en la que me veía cantar. Se nota que no andan sobrados de talento en este club.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando mi hermano se acerca hacia mí coquetamente, empleándose al máximo en su papel. Dejo que la música fluya a través de mí, guiándome. Me dejo llevar logrando una actuación mucho más convincente.

Sólo necesito un instante para ponerme de cara al público y observar a todos y cada uno de ello. No importa cómo de grande sea la audiencia. Una audiencia es una audiencia.

Brittany baila junto a un chico en silla de ruedas que recuerdo porque me indicó la dirección de mi cuarta clase del día. Otros más bailan o dan palmadas con las manos, algunos golpean el suelo con la planta del pie, como en el caso del señor Shue.

Pero hay tres personas que están estáticas. Una de ellas es la latina idiota que ha hablado antes. Britt me ha dicho que son novias secretas y que nadie puede saberlo excepto Lord Tubbington y yo. Parece fastidiada, aunque mis dotes de actriz me dicen que sólo está fingiendo estar molesta. No sé por qué pero esta chica gana mi curiosidad. Ya tendré ocasión de hablar con ella.

El segundo es el chico del pasillo, el que tiró a Blaine a la basura, el que tiene cara de bebé que acaba de manchar el pañal. Nos mira como si estuviese a punto de tener una rabieta y levantarse para estampar la silla de una patada. Su rabia me complace por algún motivo que desconozco.

Entonces la veo. A ella.

Por tercera vez nuestros ojos se cruzan. Su color avellana me hipnotiza tanto que estoy a punto de perder el hilo de la canción. Pero sigo adelante, el espectáculo siempre debe continuar. Me pongo nerviosa cuando me doy cuenta de que su mirada no se despega de mí un solo instante. La manera en la que sus labios se fruncen es la cosa más sexy que he visto en… Espera… ¿qué? Se muerde el labio inferior mientras me mira y podría jurar que el mundo se ha detenido. Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Pero sí é que es alguien muy importante en el McKinley, su uniforme de animadora, que si me lo permiten también es la cosa más sexy que he vis… ¿Qué? Y el estúpido gigantón con cara de bebé al que todo el mundo identifica como el quarterback del equipo de fútbol, delatan que la preciosa chica de cabello dorado y ojos esmeralda o avellana, según cómo se miren, es alguien con mucho poder aquí.

Los aplausos interrumpen mis pensamientos.

¿Ya ha acabado la canción? ¿Tanto tiempo he estado fantaseando?

El señor Shue nos pide que tomemos asiento. Cuando lo hago, el chico que hay a mi lado no deja de mirarme. Le devuelvo la mirada, está claro que no lo hace porque yo le guste o algo así, es claramente gay. Tantos años viviendo con tres hombres gays sirven para muchas cosas… excepto para aprender a coser. Pero no solo eso, sino que el chal que lleva de la última colección de Máximo Dutti para la línea femenina, no es algo que llevaría un chico hetero. Sigue mirándome con completa admiración y le sonrío cordialmente, dándome cuenta de que a su lado está la misteriosa chica de preciosos ojos y duro carácter.

—¡Esa es la actitud si queremos pasar a las Nacionales este año, chicos! —dice el señor Shue señalándonos a Blaine y a mí—. Habéis estado extraordinarios. Sin duda de las mejores cosas que se han visto en esta sala en mucho tiempo. Y sería un honor para todos nosotros contar con vuestro talento en este coro, ¡bienvenidos! —el resto de chicos nos aplaude. El señor Shue se dirige a la clase en cuanto los aplausos cesan—. Gracias a la brillante actuación de Rachel y Blaine, tenemos nueva lección para la semana. La primera tarea del año es… ¡Duetos! ¿No es increíble? —Yo y el chico que hay a mi lado aplaudimos entusiasmados a pesar de que la mayor parte del Glee Club no muestra demasiado interés. El señor Shue vuelve a dirigirse a Blaine y a mí—. Y, por favor, vuestro dueto ha sido magnífico, pero me gustaría que os mezclaseis con parejas diferentes para la tarea y que los demás tengan alguna posibilidad. Tenéis de fecha hasta mañana, y cuando todas las parejas hayan cantado, realizaremos una votación. ¡La pareja con más votos ganará una cena totalmente gratuita en Breadstix! —Esta vez sí que todos aplauden entusiasmados y empiezan a organizarse rápidamente—. ¡Podéis empezar a trabajar en ello, chicos! ¡Hasta mañana!

—Perdona —digo al chico de mi lado que aún sigue mirándome—, ¿qué es Breadstix?

Él me dedica una sonrisa bastante adorable.

—Es el único restaurante de todo Lima al que merece la pena ir. Va a haber un gran duelo para conseguir esos tickets.

Suspiro. Si pudiese formar pareja con Blaine todo sería más fácil, ganaríamos seguro.

—Oye —llama mi atención—. Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel.

Gustosamente tomo la mano que Kurt me ha ofrecido en un saludo.

—Rachel Berry —respondo mientras ambos salimos del aula y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos.

—Lo sé, lo has dicho delante de toda la clase —bromea, pero su gesto se torna serio enseguida—. Tu actuación de Barbra ha sido… impresionante —ciertamente me asombra que conozca a Barbra, la mayoría de adolescentes no lo hace—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría formar pareja conmigo, creo que tu voz combinaría a la perfección con la mía, y ya tengo en mente varias canciones que nos vendrían como anillo al dedo, pero casi todas son de musicales y no sé si las conocerás…

—¿De musicales? —le interrumpo—. ¿Broadway? —Kurt asiente con una chispa de ilusión creciéndole en los ojos y me abalanzo sobre él, abrazándolo como una niña que le acaban de regalar un cachorrito—. ¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que las conozco! ¡Dios mío! No me puedo creer que haya encontrado por fin a una persona que le guste Barbra y Broadway, a parte de mi hermano.

—¿El chico que ha audicionado hoy también para el Glee Club… es tu hermano? —pregunta ruborizándose levemente.

Asiento.

—Sí, Blaine es mi hermano.

Kurt parece confuso.

—Pero él… Tenéis diferentes apellidos.

Suspiro.

—Es una larga historia —digo.

No quiero dar demasiadas explicaciones, al menos de momento.

Creo que Kurt lo ha entendido porque no hace más preguntas.

No sé cómo pero hemos acabado en mi taquilla. Y lo que me sorprende aún más es que él se detiene justo en la taquilla de mi derecha y comienza a introducir su contraseña. Tal vez este nuevo curso no esté tan mal después de todo.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi pareja para el dueto, Rachel Berry? —pregunta bromeando.

—Indudablemente.

—¿En mi casa? —pregunta.

—De acuerdo.

Tomo el brazo que Kurt me ofrece y caminamos hacia la salida del McKinley, intento buscar a Blaine para informarle de que no volveré con él a casa. Lo encuentro con un chico rubio, hace un signo en mi dirección.

—Blaine, este es Kurt —le digo presentándole a mi acompañante—. Kurt, mi hermano, Blaine.

—Encantado —dicen los dos al mismo tiempo con un hilo de voz.

Aquí ocurre algo raro.

—Kurt y yo vamos a hacer la tarea del Glee Club juntos en su casa, así que supongo que nos veremos luego.

Blaine asiente.

—Hola, Sam —saluda Kurt al chico rubio—. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Él niega, sonriente. Su cabello rubio dorado y desordenado me recuerda a la preciosa animadora, aunque los ojos de él son azules.

—Blaine y yo también vamos a hacer el dueto juntos —explica—, vamos a su casa.

—¿Sabes si Quinn…?

—Se ha ido con el estúpido de Finn —dice el nombre del chico entre dientes—. Creo que iban a trabajar en su canción.

¿Quiénes son Finn y Quinn?

—Entonces nos vemos luego. Adiós, chicos —se despide Kurt.

Kurt tiene la vista clavada en la espalda de mi hermano mientras los dos chicos se alejan de nosotros.

—Oye —protesto—, sé que es guapo pero no deja de ser mi hermano. No te lo comas con la mirada delante de mí.

Él se ruboriza y carraspea.

—¿V-vamos a-al coche?

Afirmo con la cabeza, Kurt comienza a guiarme por el aparcamiento del instituto.

—A propósito —le digo—, ¿Sam y tú vivís en la misma casa?

—Así es —responde con la mirada fija en la carretera—. Mi padre y su madre están juntos. Todavía no se han casado, pero lo harán dentro de poco. Mi padre y yo empezamos a vivir con Judy y sus hijos hace unos días, nos mudamos todos juntos a una nueva casa.

—Entiendo.

Soy nueva en Lima y no puedo estar completamente segura, pero juraría que la dirección en la que vamos conduce a mi casa.

—¿Y vosotros? —pregunta Kurt—. ¿Por qué os mudasteis?

Se me forma un pequeño nudo en la garganta que consigo disimular fácilmente.

—Necesitábamos un cambio de aires —le explico—. Papá trabajaba en el hospital de Chicago y pidió un traslado. No buscábamos ningún sitio en especial, pero cuando le ofrecieron una plaza fija en el hospital de Lima no pudo decir que no. Aquí fue donde él se crió. Chicago nos traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos de papi.

Él no parece entender. Me esperaba esa reacción por su parte

—Papi Leroy y papá Hiram alquilaron un vientre de alquiler para tenerme a mí —empiezo a contarle mi historia—. Ni siquiera sé el nombre de mi madre adoptiva, ella nunca se ha preocupado de ponerse en contacto conmigo. Cuando yo tenía ocho años, mis padres se habían apuntado en la lista de espera de las adopciones para poder tener otro niño o niña. Pero un día encontramos a Blaine, le habían dejado solo. Papi y papá tuvieron que pasar mucho tiempo en juicios antes de que consiguieran parte de la custodia de Blaine. Pero todavía no está completa, por eso no puede cambiarse el apellido a "Berry". Hace unos meses… papi Leroy… Papi Leroy murió —cierro los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire, consciente de que es la primera vez que pronuncio esas palabras en voz alta. Necesitábamos un nuevo comienzo… y el destino nos trajo a Lima.

Se forma un pequeño silencio en el que creo que Kurt trata de darme mi espacio para que me recomponga. Realmente lo aprecio.

—Sé cómo te sientes —finalmente habla. Sigue con los ojos puestos en la carretera, pero parece tener la mirada perdida—. Perdí a mi madre cuando era muy pequeño. A veces apenas puedo recordar su rostro sin ver una fotografía. Siempre echarás de menos a tu padre, Rachel. Pero con el tiempo aprenderás que en realidad nunca se van.

Pasamos el resto del camino callados. No es un silencio incómodo, es reconfortante.

Kurt ha sido la primera persona con la que he hablado de la muerte de papi. Creo que en cierto modo necesitaba hacerlo.

Cuando el coche de Kurt se para en frente de una puerta metálica en el garaje de una casa enorme, mis sospechas se hacen realidad.

—¡Somos vecinos, Kurt! —exclamo saltando fuera del coche— Aquella casa en la acera de en frente es donde vivo desde hace menos de una semana —señalo a la casa que queda justo en frente cruzando la calle.

Él sonríe.

—Entonces supongo que los dos lo pasaremos bien en nuestras nuevas casas.

No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Pasar la tarde ensayando con Kurt es una de las cosas más divertidas que he hecho en mucho tiempo. Mi nuevo amigo tiene muchísimo talento. Aunque su voz se ajusta más a canciones escritas para una mujer y tal vez por eso no podría ser mi acompañante masculino en las competencias. Pero aun así, nuestras voces combinadas forman una potente armonía.

Nos cuesta mucho decidirnos qué canción elegir. Finalmente, optamos por el famoso mash-up de Barbra Streisand y Judy Garland, "Get happy/Happy days are here again". Yo canto las partes de Barbra, obviamente.

Incluso hemos arreglado unos trajes para vestirnos casi igual que nuestras dos musas en la canción.

Vamos a ganar. Tan segura como que mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry.

—Kurt —oímos una voz femenina desde abajo y los dos bajamos a ver qué ocurre.

—Hola, Judy —saluda el chico a la mujer que acaba de aparecer en la casa, la prometida de su padre, Burt Hummel. La madre de Sam—. Rachel y yo estábamos practicando una canción para el Glee Club.

—Me parece estupendo, cariño.

Judy pasa por nuestro lado dejando una suave caricia en la cabeza de Kurt. Me mira simpáticamente.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, Rachel?

Sus ojos. ¿Dónde he visto yo esos ojos antes?

—Me encantaría, señora… —me quedo callada al darme cuenta de que desconozco su apellido.

—Fabray, querida —dice dulcemente.

—Me encantaría quedarme a cenar, señora Fabray. Pero soy vegetariana, y además mi padre debe de estar preguntándose dónde estoy.

—Oh, por eso no te preocupes, cariño. Yo también soy vegetariana, y esta noche toca mi deliciosa lasaña de verduras —me guiña un ojo consiguiendo que una sonrisa ilumine mi cara—. Y por tu padre, puedes usar el teléfono de la casa para llamarle y avisarle de que vas a tardar un poco más.

—No es necesario, Judy —interviene Kurt—. Rachel vive al otro lado de la calle. Se mudaron hace poco.

—¡Vaya! Entonces podéis ir los dos a avisar a tu padre mientras yo preparo la cena —me dice—. Burt no tardará en llegar con los niños, Sam dice que pasará la noche en casa de un amigo y Quinn… Como siempre no sé nada de Quinn.

Ese nombre de nuevo. ¿Quién será la misteriosa Quinn?

—Oh, entonces Sam debe de estar con mi hermano Blaine —le digo a la señora Fabray—. Habían quedado para ensayar su canción

—Si Sam va a dormir fuera… ¿puede quedarse Rachel a dormir en casa? —pregunta Kurt—. Sólo si tú quieres, claro —añade mirándome.

—Siempre que a Rachel le parezca bien, a mí me parece bien —sonrío. Es imposible no hacerlo con la dulzura de la señora Fabray—. Pero nada de acostarse demasiado tarde, mañana hay que ir a clase.

—Por supuesto, señora Fabray.

—Llámame Judy, cielo —me pide antes de volver a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena.

Kurt me acompaña a recoger ropa para mañana a casa. Sam y Blaine juegan a la play mientras papá prepara la cena.

—Buenas noches, princesita —dice al verme—. ¿Qué tal el día? Blaine me ha dicho que has estado en casa de un compañero practicando una canción.

Asiento.

—Él es Kurt Hummel, papá —presento a mi nuevo amigo y mi padre, ambos se dan un apretón de manos—. Kurt, mi padre, Hiram Berry.

—Encantado, señor Berry.

—El gusto es mío —responde papá después de haber escaneado por completo a Kurt asegurándose de que no haya una posible relación amorosa entre él y yo.

—La madrastra de Kurt me ha invitado a cenar y pasar la noche con ellos, no te molesta, ¿verdad? Es en la casa de enfrente.

Desde la muerte de papi, papá está cada vez más protector con Blaine y conmigo. Nos trata como si fuésemos de cristal.

—Para nada —contesta—. Id y pasadlo bien. Pero no demasiado bien.

—Gracias papá.

Coger lo necesario para sobrevivir a la mañana siguiente nos lleva menos de cinco minutos y nos despedimos de los chicos para volver a la casa Hummel-Fabray.

Cuando llegamos allí, el panorama ha cambiado completamente.

Un delicioso olor a comida inunda toda la cocina y unos gritos provenientes del salón resuenan por toda la planta baja. Se pueden distinguir las risas claras de unos niños y la voz masculina de un adulto.

Al llegar al salón, la imagen que vemos Kurt y yo nos hace sonreír a ambos: dos niños rubios juegan a lanzarse encima de un hombre que están tirado sobre el sofá y finge ser un monstruo.

El juego para cuando nos ven aparecer. El niño corre rápidamente a esconderse detrás del hombre que supongo es Burt, el padre de Kurt. La niña se nos acerca, torciendo su cabeza en señal curiosa.

—Hola, yo me llamo Stacey, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

Mi sonrisa crece aún más ante la infantilidad que desprende la niña. Me hace recordar a alguien con su cabello dorado y su rostro de angelito, pero no logro descifrar a quién.

—Stevie —llama Burt suavemente al niño que sigue escondido—, ¿no quieres ir a conocer a la amiga de Kurt?

El pequeño se asoma un poco de la pierna de su padrastro, asustado. Mira a Kurt, asegurándose y sólo se decide a acercarse cuando éste le anima con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Cuando se acerca a mí, puedo distinguir sus preciosos ojos verdes, también familiares. Ya sé dónde he visto esos ojos antes, pero la relación no tiene ningún sentido…

—H-hola —tartamudea tímidamente—. Yo… me lla-llamo Stevie.

—Hola Stevie, yo soy Rachel, encantada de conocerte.

El niño me dirige una última mirada, ha dejado de estar asustado para mostrar curiosidad. Se coloca a mi lado y toma una de mis manos entre las suyas, examinando mis dedos con cuidado y suavidad.

—Es un poco tímido al principio —interviene el señor Hummel.

Miro a Stevie fascinada. Me recuerda a Blaine cuando era pequeño. Parece tan asustado y tan vulnerable que consigue que mi corazón se mueva a vuelcos.

Sus ojos parecen haberme tomado confianza.

—Le cuesta mucho tratar con las personas —me explica Kurt tomando en brazo a Stacey que reclama su atención—. Cuando nos conoció por primera vez a mí y a mi padre, se pasó tres horas escondido en el aseo porque tenía miedo. Nunca le había visto tomar tanta confianza con alguien a la primera. Creo que le gustas.

Los gritos de Judy llegan desde la cocina, está enfadada.

—Creo que es hora de ir a cenar.

Haciendo caso al señor Hummel, entramos a la cocina. Stevie me ha agarrado la mano fuertemente durante el pequeño recorrido, y cuando me voy a sentar en la silla que Kurt me indica, tira de mi mano indicándome que baje hasta su cabeza.

—¿Puedo comer contigo? —me pregunta tímidamente al oído.

Le sonrío. Es imposible no hacerlo. Parece tan vulnerable que lo único que quiero es encerrarlo en un búnker bajo tierra y protegerlo con mi propio cuerpo de cualquier cosa.

—Claro que sí —murmuro.

Me siento en la silla esperando a que el pequeño suba a mis piernas y se siente sobre mí recostándose en mi cuerpo.

Kurt nos mira curioso.

—¡Me da igual si estás con Finn o con Santana, Quinn Fabray! ¡Sabes que tienes completamente prohibido estar fuera de casa a estas horas de la noche sin avisar! —grita Judy furiosa—. ¡Te quiero en casa antes de medianoche o te juro que las cosas van a cambiar! ¡Y como me entere de que me has mentido y estás con el estúpido de Finn en vez de con Santana, no vas a volver a salir de casa hasta que cumplas los cuarenta y cinco años!

—No me gusta Finn —susurra una vocecilla en mi oído.

Y no sé por qué lo hago, ni siquiera sé quién es Finn, pero me inclino hacia Stevie y le digo:

—A mí tampoco.


	5. Perder o ganar

**PERDER… O GANAR**

—Quinn… Quinn… ¿Me estás escuchando?

No. No te estoy escuchando porque estoy demasiado ocupada mirando a la hermosa chica que habla con mi hermanastro y su hermosa sonrisa, y sus hermosos ojos, y sus pier…

—Claro que te estoy escuchando, Finn —le espeto cerrando mi taquilla de un golpe fuerte.

—Guay. Entonces, ¿quieres ir ya a mi casa o necesitas pasar a por algo primero? —me pregunta.

Le miro desconcertada.

—¿A tu casa? ¿Por qué?

—¡Para hacer la canción del Sr. Shue! ¿De verdad me estabas escuchando?

—Claro que sí, ¿acaso no me crees? —finjo estar enfadada. Manejar a Finn es tan fácil que carece de emoción alguna—. Creo que ya sé qué canción vamos a cantar —añado echando una última mirada de reojo a Rachel Berry.

—Guay —Finn sonríe estúpidamente dejando en mis labios un beso baboso.

Repugnante.

Pero eso no es nada repugnante en comparación con lo que pasa cuando estamos en su habitación.

—Ya hemos ensayado bastante la canción —le digo a Finn—. Será mejor que me vaya yendo a casa, mi madre…

—¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? Ha pasado mucho desde la últimas vez que pasamos tiempo a solas tú y yo —dice haciendo un puchero patético.

Y cuanto menos tiempo pasemos juntos, mejor.

—No, Finn. Tengo que ir a casa.

—Vamos, Quinn —insiste tomándome por la cintura—. Podemos pasarlo bien aquí. Mi madre no llegará hasta tarde, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Oh, sí que lo hay.

Empieza a besarme apresudaramente, me aprieta hacia él con más fuerza cada vez.

No hago nada para detenerlo, ¿qué le voy a decir? Soy su novia, al menos eso creo, y llevamos saliendo varios meses ya, es justo que reclame lo que quiere. Todos tenemos necesidades físicas, pero… ¿Yo estoy preparada para lo que va a pasar ahora?

No lo sé. Y tampoco sé si quiero que pase.

Los labios de Finn bajan a mi cuello dejando un rastro de babas. Cuando muerde mi piel y succiona, me hace daño.

Estoy cada vez más incómoda, no quiero que siga.

Sus enormes manos aprietan mis pequeños pechos dolorosamente sobre mi uniforme de animadora. Mi cuerpo se tensa completamente. Nunca habíamos llegado hasta este punto. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con ninguna persona. Y estoy completamente segura de que no quiero que Finn sea el primero.

Me recuesta en su cama y se tumba encima de mí. Su peso me aplasta, casi impidiéndome respirar. Cuando sus labios se vuelven a posar sobre los míos, siento la repulsión golpeándome más fuerte que nunca. No puede ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que no le estoy correspondiendo a los besos. Sin embargo, no le digo que se detenga.

Finn me separa las piernas bruscamente, está desesperado, se coloca entre ellas y doy gracias de que vuelva a prestar atención a mi cuello para dejarme respirar aire puro de nuevo.

Sus manos siguen sobando mis pechos con fuerza, como si pensara que me los puede arrancar, al contrario que las mías, que se encuentran pegadas a mis costados completamente estáticas.

Empiezo a marearme cuando toca mis muslos y sube poco a poco. Quiero vomitar.

—Finn, para —le digo.

No me hace caso, continúa tocándome cada ve más cerca de mi lugar más íntimo. Me aprieta fuertemente en la piel dejando las marcas de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Sube más y más.

—Finn, para —repito.

De nuevo, hace oídos sordos. Llega a la tela de mi ropa interior, acariciándola, pero no suavemente.

Esta es la peor experiencia de toda mi vida, quiero que acabe ahora mismo.

Intenta bajarme las bragas, sin éxito porque me las apaño para impedirlo sin que se note. Un bulto pequeño se presiona contra mi pierna derecha. Es asqueroso. Roza mi intimidad por encima de la tela de mi ropa interior y es entonces cuando algo dentro de mí explota.

—¡Te he dicho que pares, estúpido! —exclamo haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que queda en mi interior para darle un empujón y poder escapar de su cuerpo— ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme!

Finn me mira confundido.

—¿Va algo mal? —pregunta—. Vamos, ven aquí y acabemos lo que estábamos haciendo. No hace falta que sigas fingiendo ser una niña buena, Quinn. Lo deseas tanto como yo.

¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Es esto alguna broma pesada? Lo más sensato sería que revisara toda la casa para asegurarme de que Puck no está escondido en alguna parte con una cámara dispuesto a grabar el gran momento.

Estampo mi mano en su cara más fuerte que nunca. Puedo asegurar que el golpe me ha dolido a mí mucho más que a él que sigue pareciendo igual de confundido.

—¡Yo no quiero esto! ¡No quiero que pase! —le espeto—. ¿Estás sordo? ¡Te estaba diciendo que pararas, idiota!

Afortunadamente, mi teléfono suena antes de que pueda seguir diciendo cosas de las que arrepentirme mañana. Miro el número, es Santana.

Nunca la había querido tanto como en estos momentos.

—¿Santana? —digo contestando a la llamada.

Se oyen unos sollozos procedentes de la otra línea y frunzo el ceño. ¿Está Santana llorando? ¿Santana? ¿Llorando?

—Quinn… puedes… puedes v-venir a-a… mi c-casa —balbucea.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Ha pasado algo? —pregunto preocupada.

Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que he visto a Santana tan vulnerable como ahora… y eso que ni siquiera la estoy viendo.

Mi preocupación solo crece en aumente cuando los sollozos se hacen más fuertes.

—V-ven… por favor —me ruega, algo dentro de mí se parte. Odio ver a Santana tan débil. Es como una hermana para mí—. Tengo que contarte una cosa importante esta vez.

Su voz suena firme en la última frase, pero sigue ronca por el llanto.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda —digo colgando el teléfono.

Vuelvo la realidad recordando a Finn. Lo miro, su confusión es lo suficientemente grande como para aplastar el McKinley entero.

—Tengo que irme, ya hablaremos —le digo fríamente.

—Pero estábamos a punto de…

—No estábamos a punto de nada, Finn —corto su protesta con un tono gélido—. Tú estabas a punto de hacerlo sin pedirme ninguna opinión —le corrijo—. Me voy para que te puedas hacer cargo de ti mismo. No creo que te lleve demasiado tiempo.

Me mira con una mezcla de rabia, rencor y más confusión. Lo ignoro y me dirijo a la salida recordando que tendré que hacer todo el camino a casa de Santana andando, ya que Finn me trajo en coche y no es buena idea volver para pedirle que me lleve y encontrarle haciendo cosas que no me apetece ver en absoluto.

Cuando vuelven a mi mente los recuerdos de lo que estaba pasando hace solo unos minutos, la repulsión vuelve a invadirme seguida de una serie nada placentera de arcadas. No puedo contenerme más y acabo vomitando en el césped de uno de los vecinos de Finn.

Tengo el estómago completamente revuelto. Acabo de vivir los momentos más asquerosos y repulsivos de mi corta existencia. Y lo peor de todo es que no he sido capaz de detenerlo hasta que han llegado demasiado lejos.

En llegar a casa lo primero que haré será darme una buena ducha para olvidar el tacto de las rudas manos de Finn sobre mi cuerpo.

Siento un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar, pero misteriosamente unos ojos marrones cálidos se cuelan en mi cerebro tranquilizando todo mi cuerpo y consigo llegar a casa de los López sana, salva y preparada para lo que sea que Santana me necesitaba con tanta urgencia.

¿Querrá contarme al fin sobre ella y Britt? Espero que sea eso, no creo ser capaz de aguantar mucho más tiempo haciéndoles creer que no sé nada de su relación, como tampoco creo que Brittany sea capaz de resistir haciéndole pensar a Santana que le gusta mantener su relación en secreto y no se siente herida cada vez que mi estúpida amiga latina niega de ella sin quererlo.

Toco a la puerta que no tarda en ser abierta por Santana, sus padres trabajan todo el día fuera de casa por lo que no esperaba ninguna otra persona para recibirme.

Santana tiene un aspecto horrible, tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar e intenta inútilmente limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras solloza. Su pelo está hecho un desastre, imagino que habrá estado desahogándose con la almohada.

—Santana —consigo musitar cuando me vuelve la voz—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

No dice nada, se limita a volver a subir a su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para que la siga. La casa está llena de pañuelos por todo el suelo, muebles y escaleras. Pero al llegar a la habitación de Santana, no hay una situación mucho mejor, la cama está sin hacer, hay cojines tirados por todas partes e incluso prendas de vestir desgarradas en el suelo, cubierto por una imprescindible en la vida de una persona deprimida.

La sigo hasta la cama y me siento a su lado intentando ser paciente y esperar a que sea ella la primera en hablar cuando esté preparada. Pero sé que no va a ser así. Lo que sea que haya pasado tendré que sacárselo a cuchilladas.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto—. ¿Me vas a contar lo que ha pasado?

Su llanto vuelve más fuerte que antes y comienza a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Cada vez queda menos de mi gran reserva de paciencia. Y lo termino diciendo. Lo que se supone que debería esperar a que ella me dijera a mí.

—¿Es por Britt? —pregunto suavemente, sé que para ella esto va a ser muy difícil—. ¿Ha pasado algo con ella?

Ella me mira inmediatamente, en pánico.

—¿Por qué iba a pasar algo con Brittany? —espeta bruscamente.

Mis cejas se alzan.

—No lo sé —respondo—, ¿por qué no me lo dices tú?

Santana me escruta con la mirada.

—Te lo ha contado ella —comienza a andar en círculos por toda la habitación—. Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Te lo ha contado, maldita sea! ¡Le dije que mantuviera la boca cerrada! ¡No puedo creerlo!

El enfado no tarda en aparecer en mí. No puedo creer que Santana esté reaccionando de este modo. Quiero gritarle y abofetearla hasta que vaya a buscar a Brittany y arregle todo el daño que le está haciendo. Pero no lo hago.

—¡Nadie ha tenido que contarme nada, Santana! —eso parece hacerla reaccionar. Para de dar vueltas y se queda quieta, mirándome dispuesta a defenderse de cualquier ataque que yo le pueda enviar. Oh, por el amor de Dios, esto es tan estúpido—. ¿De verdad pensabas que no me había dado cuenta en todo este tiempo? No soy imbécil, claro que he notado cómo la miras, cómo os miráis entre vosotras. Britt y tú sois mis dos mejores amigas, os conozco más de lo que piensas que hago. Os quedáis siempre las últimas en los vestuarios, ¡y no son solamente cinco minutos!

Santana se sonroja un poco bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

—¿Eso… eso es todo? —me pregunta despacio—. ¿No vas a… no vas a armar ningún escándalo porque… Britt y yo...? Bueno, ya sabes, eso.

—No —replico—. Pero estaría bastante bien que me contaras qué ha sucedido para que al fin estuvieras dispuesta a decirme la verdad, después de todo.

Vuelve a su lugar en la cama a mi lado.

—Le pedí a Brittany que hiciera la canción del Glee Club conmigo y me dijo que no —me explica con un tono indignado—. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Me dijo que no! ¡A mí!

Su ego me hace soltar un exasperado suspiro.

—¿Con quién lo va a hacer? —pregunto curiosa.

La cara de Santana vuelve a adoptar una expresión seria.

—Con Artie, ¡me ha cambiado por ese estúpido ruedas!

Ruedo los ojos.

—Que quiera hacer una canción con Artie no significa que te haya cambiado por él… —no continúo hablando, y es que la mirada que me da Santana me hace callar inmediatamente—. ¿Qué más ahí? ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado todavía, Santana?

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Santana me mira directamente.

—Me ha dicho que quiere acabar con… lo nuestro —explica quedamente—. Dice que está cansada de nuestra situación y que no quiere ninguno de nuestros dulces besos de señora hasta que demuestre que le importo de verdad —suelta un bufido—. ¿¡Cómo diablos se supone que voy a demostrarle eso!?

—Bueno, para empezar, podrías empezar a dar la cara por ella y dejar de esconderte. Dejar de negarla de una vez por todas.

—No es tan fácil, Quinn. Si mis padres se enteraran…

—Estoy segura de que tus encantadores padres te apoyarían en esto Santana, los conozco desde que tengo memoria y ellos te quieren pase lo que pase.

La cara de Santana se va llenando de duda.

—Pero tu no conoces a mi abuela —dice aterrorizada—. Ella jamás aprobaría algo así, l perdería para siempre. Y no podría soportar lo que los demás dijeran de mí a mis espaldas, eso es lo que más miedo me da, no puedo…

—Santana —la interrumpo—, eso es exactamente lo que Brittany quiere que hagas por ella: que des la cara. Es tu elección decidir si para ti es más importante ella que lo que piensen un puñado de desconocidos. Piénsalo bien, puedes perderlo todo… o ganarlo.

Cuando Santana está a punto de replicar algo, la puerta de la habitación se abre sin previo aviso dejando asomar a la encantadora madre de Santana.

—¡Quinn querida! —exclama al verme, se acerca hacia mí para dejar dos besos en mis mejillas—. ¡Pero mírate! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, y qué crecidita estás! —en realidad sólo han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que la señora López y yo nos vimos, pero opto por obviar ese detalle insignificante—. Hay que alimentar este escuálido cuerpo, te quedas a cenar, ¿verdad?

—Pues la verdad es que… —no es que no quiera quedarme con los López, es simplemente que mi madre debe de estar preguntándose dónde estoy por lo que me caerá una buena bronca al llegar a casa.

—A Quinn le encantaría, mamá —contesta Santana por mí.

La miro, me devuelve una mirada de niña buena junto con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Estupendo! —Ya es demasiado tarde—. La cena estará enseguida, chicas. No tardéis en bajar.

No estaba equivocada sobre mi madre. Cuando Santana y yo volvemos a su cuarto después de una agradable pero extraña cena con sus padres, mi móvil suena anunciando la llamada de mi querida madre. No tan querida cuando casi me destroza el tímpano vía teléfono. Tengo que despedirme apresuradamente de Santana y sus padres, negando los ofrecimientos de llevarme hasta casa en coche, me vendrá bien andar un rato y despejar la mente. Después de insistir por novena vez el señor López, y darse cuenta de que no va a conseguir quitarme la idea de volver a pie, soy libre de marcharme a casa al fin.

Tengo que apresurar el paso ya que queda menos de media hora para el toque de queda de mamá.

Llego a casa y como esperaba, mamá y Burt ya se han ido a su cuarto. Hay luz en la sala de la última planta así que supongo que Kurt y o Sam se habrán quedado viendo la televisión un rato. Antes de retirarme a mi habitación, decido pasar por el cuarto de los gemelos sin hacer demasiado ruido, me encanta observarlos dormir, me transmite tranquilidad.

Pero al llegar a su habitación, sólo la cama de Stacey está ocupada, no hay ni rastro de Stevie. Lo busco, tampoco está en el aseo. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, es el menor de todos mis hermanos y siempre he sentido mayor responsabilidad hacia él porque es el más vulnerable de todos nosotros. El único a decir verdad.

Subo hasta la última planta rezando para que se encuentre allí, pero lo que no esperaba descubrir para nada era a la chica que lo tenía en brazos.

Rachel Berry.

En mi casa.

En pijama.

Un corto pijama.

Y viendo la tele despreocupadamente con mi hermano pequeño en brazos adorándola como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo.

Parpadeó varias veces asegurándome de que no estoy soñando y está allí de verdad.

Más increíble es si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que mi hermano pequeño, que tiene absoluto terror a cualquier desconocido, está tumbado sobre ella y los dos ríen juntos sobre algo que Rachel ha dicho y no he alcanzado a entender.

Kurt está en el otro extremo del sofá, aguantando el sueño.

—¡Quinn!

Vaya, al parecer han notado mi presencia finalmente.

Stevie salta de los brazos de una desconcertada Rachel Berry y llega corriendo hasta mí, saltando a mis brazos.

—Hola, campeón —digo besando su frente.

Miro de nuevo a Rachel, parece que haya visto a un fantasma. Bueno, no es por parecer egocéntrica pero no soy tan fea, ¿verdad?

Kurt ya parece completamente despierto y se estruja los ojos para espabilarse.

Se crea una curiosa atmósfera en la habitación.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo, Stev? —pregunto a mi hermano pequeño intentando romper el hielo.

—Pero estábamos viendo una peli —protesta bajándose de mis brazos y volviendo con Rachel.

—Es muy tarde, mamá se va a enfadar.

—Vaaaaaaaaaale —responde cansinamente—. ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —pregunta a Rachel Berry.

¿Mi hermano de cinco años acaba de preguntar a Rachel Berry que duerma con él o acaso estoy soñando?

Vaya, sí que me lleva ventaja este chico.

Espera, ¿qué?

Yo no acabo de pensar eso.

—Claro que s…

—No —interrumpo la contestación de Rachel—. Sabes que tienes que dormir solo, Stev.

Hace un pequeño puchero adorable.

—Pero yo quiero dormir con Rachie —suplica. ¿Rachie?—, es sólo una noche, porfi Quinn.

—Ya sabes lo que opina mamá de esto —replico suavemente. Sé que mi hermano es difícil de tratar—. Tienes que dormir solo, Stev.

—Pero yo quiero…

—¿Te gusta la película que estábamos viendo? —le pregunta Rachel dejando que el pequeño se siente de nuevo sobre ella.

Doy un rápido vistazo a la pantalla para comprobar que la película puesta es Star Wars.

Stevie asiente con su atención completamente centrada en Rachel.

—¿Y cuál es tu personaje favorito? —vuelve a preguntar.

—R2D2 —contesta Stevie automáticamente.

—Pues si haces caso a… tu hermana Quinn, prometo conseguirte un muñeco de R2D2 para que puedas dormir con él todas las noches.

La cara de Stevie se ilumina, y por su boca escapa un pequeño grito de emoción.

—¿De verdad?

Rachel asiente sonriente.

—Pero para eso tienes que irte a dormir ya.

Stevie se aferra a su cuello y puedo ver la creciente sonrisa en la cara de Rachel.

La escena consigue mover de un vuelvo mi corazón, es tan malditamente adorable.

—¡Buenas noches a todos!


	6. Duetos

**DUETOS**

Puedo jurar que esta es la situación más rara en la que he estado en toda mi vida. Y podría pasarme horas contando raras experiencias. Como cuando un lunático me confundió con una niña de cinco años enorme por mi forma de vestir y se empeñó en llamar a la policía porque pensaba que me había perdido en el centro comercial de Chicago. Pero no es el momento adecuado para eso.

¿Cómo es posible que la chica rubia que hace un día vestía su perfecto uniforme de animadora con su "perfecto" novio, la misma chica cuyo nombre he estado preguntándome durante dos días enteros, queriendo saber más cosas de ella por motivos desconocidos, esté parada delante de mí, aún con el uniforme de animadora, en la casa de Kurt Hummel? Tengo el cerebro tan colapsado de preguntas ahora mismo que no puedo pensar claramente.

Miro a Kurt esperando que él dé algún signo de estar sorprendido de ver a… Quinn aquí pero parece de lo más tranquilo.

Entonces algo hace "click" dentro de mí. ¡Pues claro! ¡No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta en todo este tiempo! ¡Los ojos de la señora Fabray tienen el mismo verde que los de Quinn y Steve! Eso quiere decir que… ¡Quinn es la hermanastra de Kurt! Y la hermana de Sam, Stacey y Stevie… Qué familia más completa…

Quinn rompe la atmósfera tensa de la sala dirigiéndose al frigorífico y cogiendo unas pastillas como las que Blaine utiliza… ¿Cómo las que Blaine utiliza? Pero no es posible, esas son para sus pesadillas…

Sacudo la cabeza intentando enviarme a mí misma un poco de claridad.

Menos mal que justo en ese momento Kurt se pone en pie, dándose cuenta de la rara situación y pregunta:

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya a dormir?

Me aclaro la garganta, consciente de que si abro la boca ahora mismo me saldrá la misma voz que a Chewbacca.

—Sí, sí, claro.

Kurt apaga la televisión y yo me vuelvo, curiosa de saber lo que Quinn está haciendo, y queriendo comprobar de nuevo que Quinn es la misma animadora rubia y yo no me estoy volviendo loca. Pero consigo sorprende aún más cuando descubro que sus ojos avellana están clavados en mí, me observa y no da muestras de avergonzarse de ello cuando la descubro en el acto. Su mirada es intimidante, eso es verdad, pero hay algo en ella que me hipnotiza con esos ojos y no consigo descubrir qué es, ya que es completamente inescrutable.

—Buenas noches, Quinn —dice Kurt.

—Buenas noches —murmura ella con la vista aún clavada en mí.

No consigo hace otra cosa que no sea seguir a Kurt intentando no tropezar en ello y quedar como una idiota delante de Quinn.

Cuando estamos a punto de salir y comenzar a bajar las escaleras, un impulso dentro de mí me hace dar la vuelta y decirle:

—Buenas noches.

Puedo notar que eso no se lo he esperaba. Su mirada ha dejado de ser escrutadora y ahora me observa con curiosidad. No espero respuesta y sigo a Kurt hasta su habitación.

—¿Quinn es… tu hermanastra? —le pregunto una vez estamos dentro de su habitación con la puerta cerrada.

—Sí, lo es —responde él como si no tuviera importancia la cosa—. ¿Estás bien? Parece que hayas visto a un fantasma.

Me encojo de hombros como buena actriz que soy.

—Es sólo que… no me esperaba que la chica que parece tener a todo el McKinley de rodillas ante ella viviese en la misma casa que tú.

Kurt suelta una pequeña carcajada.

—Entiendo, suele pasar. Quinn y yo apenas hablamos en el instituto, no es lo mismo que con Sam, a él no le importan las apariencias. Pero Quinn… es un mundo aparte. En casa es encantadora con sus hermanos, incluso conmigo, pero fuera es como si a Sam y a mí no nos conociese de nada. Ya sabes, no estamos dentro de la escala popular —dice Kurt con un poco de desprecio.

—Pero ella está en el Glee Club, ¿verdad? —Kurt asiente—. Pensaba que en el McKinley el Glee Club era como lo más bajo de todo.

—No para las animadoras —explica Kurt—. Brittany, Santana y Quinn. La capitana de las animadoras y sus dos mejores amigas que podría jurar, gracias a mi gaydar, tienen algo entre ellas dos.

—¿Brittany es la chica rubia alta? —pregunté recordando el rostro de la única amiga que había hecho por el momento.

—Así es. Santana es la latina molesta. Creo que debes recordarla de Glee.

Asiento. Claro que me acuerdo de la tal Santana, es difícil no olvidar a alguien tan… poco amable como ella.

—¿Y están juntas? —pregunto un poco sorprendida ya que no es algo común entre la gente popular que salgan del armario.

—No de cara al público —replica Kurt—. Pero casi todos en Glee estamos convencidos de que esas dos tienen algo.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo todavía… ¿Por qué se unieron ellas tres al Glee Club de todas formas?

—Bueno, hay que reconocer que Britt es una excelente bailarina, y Santana tiene una buena voz. Quinn cantan bastante bien, aunque su voz no es potente, pero es muy suave y dulce, y también se le da bastante bien bailar. Supongo que por alguna razón es la capitana de las animadoras —dice Kurt encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero todos sabemos que se unieron al Glee Club porque Sue les obligó.

—¿Quién es Sue? —interrumpo perdida.

—Es la entrenadora de las animadoras. Sue Sylvester es la mujer más cruel que he conocido en mucho tiempo. Siempre está intentando sabotear el Glee Club porque odia las artes y al Sr. Shue, sobretodo por su pelo. Creemos que obligó a Quinn, Santana y Brittany a que se unieran al Glee Club con la excusa de que querían apoyar a Finn, el novio de Quinn y el quarterback del equipo de fútbol —saber que ese chico que había visto en los pasillos con Quinn no hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles. Ahora entiendo el desagrado del pequeño Steve por ese gigantón estúpido—. Pero la verdad es que lo hicieron para poder informarle a Sue de cualquier cosa que pasase dentro de la sala de coros y en los ensayos. Y cuando llegaron las Regionales, alguien había pasado nuestra lista de canciones a los otros dos coros, todos sabemos que habían sido ellas las que le habían dado la lista a Sue para que convenciera a los otros dos coros de robarnos nuestros números. También consiguió que fuésemos los últimos en actuar por lo que no teníamos escapatoria, tuvimos que abandonar la competición para que no nos hiciesen quedar como unos copiones o algo peor.

—Vaya… —digo sorprendida, parece una historia sacada de un película—. ¿Por qué deja el Sr. Shue que sigan en el Glee Club después de todo eso?

Kurt suspira, algo preocupado.

—Hemos tratado de hacerle ver la verdad, pero sigue defendiendo a las animadoras porque cree que aportan buena reputación al coro.

—¡Pero no puede dejar que sigan en el Glee Club así como así! —protesto.

—En el fondo creo que disfrutan estando dentro —replica Kurt pensativo—. Sobretodo Britt. Aunque no vamos a dejarles seguir un año más, estamos pensando en estrategias para conseguir pillarlas con las manos en la masa y poder convencer a Shuester de que las eche. Sólo hace falta esperar.

Nos preparamos para ir a dormir. La cama de Kurt es grande, por lo que ninguno de los dos tenemos ningún problema en dormir juntos.

Me gusta Kurt, tal vez porque es demasiado parecido a mí, o tal vez porque se acaba de convertir en una de las personas con más talento que conozco y en el mejor amigo que tengo. Antes me dijo que pensaba audicionar para entrar en NYADA, y cuando se enteró de que yo tenía el mismo plan, bueno… digamos que se nos fue un poco la emoción de las manos.

Nos damos las buenas noches entre nosotros, pero pasa una hora entera y no he conseguido pegar ojo. La respiración de Kurt es tranquila y pausada, está dormido.

Pero hay una cosa que me tiene en vela y sospecho que lo hará durante toda la noche.

—Quinn Fabray —susurro en voz alta sin ser consciente de ello.

Ella está durmiendo sólo a unos cuantos pasos de mí, podría salir de la habitación de Kurt y acercarme a la suya para verla dormir. Me pregunto si tendrá la misma cara de chica dura que hace dos días en el pasillo cuando peleaba conmigo para defender a su novio, o al contrario su angelical rostro adopta una expresión suave y calmada cuando cierra los ojos. Me sorprendo por lo intrigada que estoy de saberlo, cuando hace un rato estaba hablando con Kurt sobre formas de poder demostrar que Quinn y las otras dos animadoras están del lado de Sue Sylvester.

En fin, es hora de dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día.

* * *

Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos es la curiosa mirada avellana que tan memorizada tengo ya. Pero esta vez no es de ella, sino de él.

—¿Estás despierta? —pregunta Stevie en voz muy baja.

Asiento confundida para luego mirara a Kurt que aún duerme a mi lado. Tengo que contener la risa para no despertarlo porque la forma en se le aplasta el pelo en la frente es realmente graciosa. Le hago una señal a Stevie para que salgamos fuera de la habitación y poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto en un tono un poco más alto cuando estamos en el pasillo.

Él se encoge de hombros y se rasca la nuca como si estuviera intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

—He encontrado algo que quiero que veas… ¿quieres verlo?

—Vale… —digo con el ceño fruncido.

Stevie me coge la mano arrastrándome por las escaleras con cuidado de no despertar a los demás que deben estar durmiendo todavía.

Aunque yo no soy exactamente lo que se dice alta, él me llega por la cintura. Su melena rubia cae sobre su frente con algunos mechones tapando los hermosos ojos avellana.

Me guía hasta la cocina, donde pasamos por una puerta para aparecer en el salón trasero. Stevie se acerca a las plantas de la señora Fabray. Y entonces lo veo. Es un pequeño cachorro labrador acurrucado sobre el barro durmiendo tranquilamente. Stevie se lleva el dedo índice a los labios para pedirme que guarde silencio y tengo que taparme la boca para no reírme ante la ternura del gesto.

—¿Lo has encontrado aquí? —le pregunto en voz baja para no despertar al cachorrillo.

—Sí —responde—. Me he despertado porque estaba llorando… no llorando como lloran los bebés normales… estaba llorando como lloran los perritos. Le he dado un poco de leche y se ha dormido. ¿Ahora qué hay que hacer? —pregunta con cara pensativa mirando fijamente al cachorro.—. ¿Lo podemos llevar dentro, a casa?

—Bueno… no creo que sea buena idea —replico suavemente—, primero debes preguntarle a tu madre.

Stevie se pone de cuclillas frente al cachorro apoyando los brazos en las rodillas.

—Pero no podemos dejarle aquí fuera —protesta—. Le puede pasar algo, se puede constipar, o le puede dar hambre o… puede despertarse solo y yo no quiero que se despierte solo sin nadie.

Decido sentarme junto a él en el césped, siendo consciente de que va a ser imposible convencerlo de entrar dentro.

—Podemos esperar con él hasta que tu madre o Burt se despierten —le sugiero—. Tendrás que preguntarle a ellos si quieres quedarte con él —añado señalando al pequeño cachorro.

—¿Te vas a quedar conmigo? —me pregunta tímidamente.

—Claro que sí, Stevie.

—Puedes llamarme Stev —sonríe—. No dejo que nadie me llame así, sólo Quinn. Pero tú puedes, Rachie.

Río despacio negando con la cabeza.

—Ven aquí, Stev.

Abro los brazos y al instante tengo un pequeño cuerpo sentado sobre mis piernas.

—¡Hay que buscarle un nombre! —dice de repente—. Pero no sabemos si es chico o chica.

—Ya… eso es fácil de arreglar.

Estiro una mano para levantar una pata del cachorro con cuidado de o despertarlo.

—Mmmmm… Me parece que tenemos aquí un pequeño perro chico. ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle?

—¡Jack!

—¿Jack? —cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

Stev asiente.

—Como el personaje de Pesadilla Antes de Navidad. ¿No te gusta? —pregunta con un pequeño puchero.

—Sí, sí, claro que me gusta —me apresuro a contestar—. Pero todavía no sabemos si vas a poder quedarte con él.

—Quinn me ayudará —replica convencido.

Me siento asombrada por la confianza que tiene el pequeño en Quinn, después de lo que me contó Kurt sobre ella anoche y la apariencia que muestra cuando estamos dentro del instituto.

—¿Ayudarte a qué?

Los dos nos volvemos al mismo tiempo para ver a la mismísima Quinn Fabray plantada en la puerta del jardín con su uniforme de animadora ya puesto, aunque todavía lleva el pelo rubio suelto. Nos observa con los puños colocados a cada lado de la taquilla y una ceja arqueada.

—¿Eso es un perro? —vuelve a preguntar acercándose para poder observar mejor al cachorro.

—Se llama Jack —asiente Stevie—. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

—Ya sabes qué opina mamá de los animales —replica Quinn.

Stevie resopla enfurruñado.

Es mi turno de observar a Quinn. No sé por qué pero siempre la veo con la misma ropa, no me estoy quejando de ese uniforme, al contrario. Sólo estoy curiosa por saber si se verá tan hermosa con cualquier otra cosa puesta.

Me devuelve la mirada y soy consciente en ese momento de que todavía sigo en pijama. Noto cómo un creciente rubor asciende por mi cara cuando analiza cada centímetro de mi cuerpo sin parecer estar avergonzada. ¿Será que…? No, debo estar pensando en tonterías.

Carraspeo al tiempo que aparto suavemente a Stevie para poder ponerme en pie.

—Yo… iré a cambiarme —digo dando una última mirada al cachorro.

No hace falta que me vuelva para comprobarlo, puedo sentir perfectamente la mirada de Quinn Fabray clavada en mi espalda mientras me alejo paso tras paso.

Cuando vuelvo a la habitación de Kurt me lo encuentro todavía durmiendo. Quedan diez minutos para que suene el despertador así que prefiero dejarle descansar mientras me meto al baño para arreglarme. Ya está despierto cuando salgo, se restriega las manos en los ojos tratando de no volver a caer en la tentación del sueño.

—Buenos días —digo sonriente.

—Buenos días —responde aún somnoliento—. Dame cinco minutos, me cambio y bajamos a desayunar.

Aunque los cinco minutos terminan convirtiéndose en quince, Kurt sale por fin preparado y me ofrece su brazo. Lo tomo encantada y bajamos juntos las escaleras de nuevo hasta la cocina.

La señora Fabray ya se ha despertado y prepara el desayuno tarareando con voz suave una canción que no logro reconocer.

Stevie y Quinn vuelven del jardín en ese mismo momento, con Jack descansando en los brazos de Quinn ya despierto.

—Mami —dice Stevie para llamar su atención.

La señora Fabray se vuelve y casi quema la cocina entera cuando se fija en el pequeño cachorro que Quinn abraza contra ella.

—Oh, Dios mío… ¿Qué… qué demonios es eso? —pregunta horrorizada.

—Es un perro mamá —replica Quinn con sarcasmo.

—¡Se llama Jack! —añade automáticamente Stev—. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? Porfi, porfi, porfi.

El pequeño junta sus dos manos como si estuviera rezando se deja caer de rodillas para hacer la súplica más conmovedora.

—No de ninguna manera —niega la señora Fabray en retundo.

—Pero mami...

—¡He dicho que no, Stevie Fabray! ¡No habrá animales en esta casa mientras yo viva! ¡Sube a cambiarte de ropa ahora mismo! —el chico hace lo que su madre le dice, agachando la cabeza y caminando con los hombros agachados hacia la puerta. Es un gran actor—. Quinn, haz el favor de sacar al bicho ese de aquí.

Pero Quinn no se mueve un centímetro de donde está.

—No tiene a donde ir —replica—. Si lo dejamos suelto, probablemente lo llevarán a la perrera y lo matarán.

—Pues entonces buscad a alguien que esté interesado en tener un pequeño diablillo en su casa que le rompa las cortinas, mee en las macetas y haga sus cositas en el pasillo porque yo no estoy dispuesta a consentirlo de ninguna manera.

—Mamá —he de reconocer que los nervios de Quinn son de acero. Todavía no ha pensado en darse por vencida después de todos los argumentos de su madre—. El perro podría ser justo el empujón que Stev necesita. Además, yo me encargaré de sacarlo a pasear y limpiar lo que sea que ensucie.

Kurt, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, interviene por fin.

—No estaría nada mal tener una mascota en casa, Judy. Yo y Sam podríamos ayudar a Quinn con lo que hiciese falta, y a los pequeños les encantará la idea.

—Veremos a ver qué opina Burt de todo esto —cede al final la señora Fabray a regañadientes.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la familia Hummel-Fabray juega encantada con el nuevo juguete. A Burt le pareció fantástica la idea de tener un perro en casa. Stevie me regala una sonrisa radiante que no dudo un instante en responder.

Kurt y yo subimos de nuevo a su cuarto para recoger nuestras mochilas. Vamos discutiendo unos arreglos de última hora para la competición de duetos de hoy en el Glee Club. Estoy tan centrada en los últimos detalles, que al volver a bajar las escaleras para ir al coche y conducir al McKinley, tropiezo accidentalmente con uno de los últimos escalones. Probablemente hubiese podido morir, o tener una grave factura de pierna, o golpearme de lleno en la nariz y tener que hacerme una operación urgente de última hora con lo que perdería mi voz y todos mis sueños se irían a la basura… Pero afortunadamente unas manos me agarran por la cintura justo a tiempo y me encuentro a mi misma abrazada al atlético cuerpo de Quinn Fabray.

Me separo de ella, sonrojada, consciente de que acaba de salvar mi futuro como estrella.

—Gracias —musito con el rubor en las mejillas.

Me mira con una expresión de nuevo inescrutable.

—Intenta tener más cuidado la próxima vez —replica con voz neutral antes de marcharse hacia el coche.

El camino al McKinley es peculiarmente silencioso. Sólo se oye el repiqueteo que hacen los dedos de Kurt al golpear el volante siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

El reto del día hasta la hora de Glee pasa rápido, es agradable haber conocido gente con la que poder hablar durante las clases y sentarse en las comidas.

Por fin en Glee, la competición de duetos da comienzo.

Se supone que los primeros debían ser Brittany y Artie, el chico de la silla de ruedas, pero al parecer no consiguen ponerse de acuerdo con la canción y el señor Shue les manda de nuevo a sus asientos. En realidad sólo manda a Britt a su asiento, porque Artie, bueno ya sabéis…

Les siguen la pareja de chicos asiáticos que no hace una canción demasiado pésima.

Santana y la otra chica que me presentó Kurt hace unos minutos, Mercedes, son las siguientes. La verdad es que sus voces combinan a la perfección en su canción "River Deep Mountain High", pero no lo suficiente como para vencernos.

Kurt y yo chocamos la mano disimuladamente, lo tenemos casi ganado.

Aunque hay que reconocer que Blaine y Sam han hecho un excelente trabajo con Heroes, y es posible que ellos se lleven parte de los votos, pero no me preocupan, sé que Kurt y yo hemos preparado el mejor número.

El siguiente es un chico con una sola cresta que le cubre toda la cabeza y hace… un dueto consigo mismo. Queda bastante espeluznante.

Quinn y el gigante estúpido, cuyo nombre conozco ahora, Finn, son los últimos en cantar antes de nuestro turno. Cantan una versión de "I don't want to know". La voz de Quinn es dulce y angelical, no tiene potencia o fuerza pero aún así es muy bonita. Mientras que Finn… bueno, al menos el chico no desafina. Pero la canción les queda fatal, sus sonrisas son forzadas y Quinn se tensa en cada momento que él pone una mano sobre ella. Pésimo.

Por fin nos llega el turno a Kurt y a mí. Cantamos nuestro dueto de "Get Happy/Happy days are here again" lo mejor que sabemos, lo cual es rozando la perfección. Todos se quedan maravillados con nosotros, sobretodo el señor Shuester.

—Bueno, parece ser que todo el mundo a votado por sí mismo —dice después de haber realizado la votación—. Incluso los que no han participado —añade enviando una mirada de reproche a Artie y Brittany—. Aún así, por un voto, nuestros ganadores de duetos y que por lo tanto se llevan la cena gratis en Breadstix, son… ¡La señorita Rachel Berry y el señor Kurt Hummel!

Resuenan unos pocos aplausos en la clase, todos amortiguados por los gritos desquiciados de Santana mientras la sujetan para que no se abalance sobre nosotros.

No es mucha sorpresa que hayamos ganado nosotros, yo ya lo esperaba claramente. Sin embargo no puedo evitar preguntarme quién habrá sido la persona que nos ha votado en vez de votarse a sí misma. Mientras mis ojos vagan sobre cada persona de la sala intentando encontrar alguna señal, me encuentro con la mirada avellana tan conocida que ahora sé muy bien a quién pertenece. Quinn me devuelve la mirada con expresión fría pero suave.

No puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea sacudir la cabeza intrigada por saber si alguna vez llegaré a conocer mejor a Quinn Fabray.


	7. Paseos de vuelta a casa

**CORY MONTEITH:**** "Life's too short to be serious". Cuando leí por primera vez que Cory había fallecido, pensé que había sido una broma de esas que siempre circulan en twitter, desgraciadamente no fue así. Cory no era de mis favoritos del cast, pero era parte de él y eso lo convertía en alguien muy especial para mí. Cada ve que piense en Glee a partir de ahora, estaré triste por la pérdida de una gran persona y un gran talento, pero a la vez estaré feliz, porque Cory cambió parte de mi vida, y siempre vivirá ahí dentro. Porque como una gran saga de libros me enseñó, una persona no muere cuando deja de respirar, lo hace cuando deja de ser recordado. Rest in peace, Cory.**

* * *

**Y tengo una mala noticia, no tan mala como la anterior, pero mala al fin y al cabo. No, no voy a dejar de escribir el fanfic, pero los tiros van por ahí. Al ser verano, tengo menos tiempo para escribir por motivos personales, esa es la razón por la que he tardado tanto en actualizar, quería aprovechar lo máximo posible para escribir hasta que se acabara el tiempo. Esto quiere decir que voy a actualizar muy poco estos dos meses, intentaré que sea un capítulo cada dos semanas, y cambiaré si consigo más tiempo y puedo escribir más. Siento las molestias, y ojalá pudiese hacer algo para cambiarlo.**

* * *

**PASEOS DE VUELTA A CASA**

—No quiero hablar contigo —escupo nada más le veo aparecer por el pasillo.

Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, ¿cómo puede ser que el muy imbécil venga conmigo a todas partes como si fuese mi perrito faldero?

—Es una mierda que no hayamos ganado la cena en Breadstix —comenta él ignorando mis palabras—. Estaba claramente amañado, es imposible que esos dos nerds nos hayan ganado con su canción, nunca me había aburrido tanto en mi vida. El señor Shuester está loco, ¿cómo ha podido pasar por alto nuestra popularidad? Quiero decir, nosotros mandamos en este sitio, lo mejor sería que…

Finn sigue hablando, no sé de qué, me he perdido cuando ha empezado a hablar de la actuación de Rachel y Kurt. Han estado tan… increíbles. Es la segunda vez que oigo la voz de Rachel cantando, y creo que han sido los seis minutos más tranquilizadores de mi vida. No he podido sacármela de la cabeza en el resto del día. Tiene algo que me atrae hacia ella, no sé qué es, pero es lo bastante intenso como para mantenerme ocupada a todas horas. Parece que Rachel se ha hecho muy amiga de Britt, no es que la haya estado observando… Presiento que a Santana no va a gustarle nada esa amistad, ya está bastante cabreada porque Brittany y Artie se pasean juntos por todas partes, lo que menos necesita es otra persona con quien Britt pueda ocupar su tiempo en vez de con ella. Pero para ser sinceros, se lo merece. Britt quiere que Santana le demuestre cuánto le importa, y estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso. Aunque no me guste verlas separadas…

Sacudo la cabeza. Nada de eso es importante ahora. Mi prioridad es otra, sólo tengo que concentrarme en el chico, o monstruo, como prefiráis, que hay delante de mí, y decir…

—Finn, hemos roto.

Para de contarme lo que fuese que estuviera diciendo y me mira con cara de aturdimiento.

—¿Estás… rompiendo… conmigo? —pregunta como si estuviese resolviendo un acertijo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que acabo de decir —replico secamente.

Comienzo a caminar hacia mi taquilla pasando por su lado.

—Pero no puedes hacer eso —espeta Finn dándome alcance—. No puedes romper conmigo.

—¿Quién dice eso? —pregunto alzando una ceja—. ¿Tú?

Finn se acerca más a mí y baja la voz.

—Si rompes conmigo no podrás ser reina del baile, Quinn —me advierte—. Somos la pareja más popular del instituto y nos necesitamos el uno al otro.

—No, yo no te necesito a ti —replico asqueada.

—Quinn —Finn me agarra por el brazo con fuerza—. Los dos sabemos que lo que pasó ayer en mi casa fue real…

—Suéltame —le advierto intentándome zafar sin éxito de su agarre. Es demasiado fuerte.

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y acabamos con lo que empezamos? —dice acariciando mis mejillas con la mano libre.

—¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! —chillo sin importarme que estemos en mitad del pasillo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Kurt y su nueva amiguita aparecen justo a tiempo.

Ambos nos escanean con la mirada. Finn relaja la fuerza de su mano alrededor de mi brazo pero no la aparta. Mira a Kurt con aires de superioridad.

—Nada que te importe, mari…

—¡Eh! —Rachel sale en su defensa poniéndose justo enfrente de él para encararlo—. Cuidado con cómo le hablas —le amenaza señalándole con el dedo.

—Wow, Hummel, no sabía que ahora necesitases duendes para cuidarte las espaldas —se burla Finn.

Kurt ni se inmuta, acostumbrado ya a ese tipo de insultos, consigue que el remordimiento empiece a nadar dentro de mi estómago. Sin embargo, sólo consigue enfurecer aún más a Rachel, que aprieta fuertemente los puños de las manos intentando controlarse.

—Como soy una persona civilizada en contra de la violencia, voy a pasar por alto ese comentario por esta vez —respira hondo—. Y te voy a pedir amablemente que sueltes el brazo de Quinn como ella te andaba gritando pero veo que tú estabas demasiado ocupado metido en tu cuerpo de gigante con un cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuete.

Es increíble la velocidad en la que las palabras salen de su boca. Había esperado una reacción totalmente distinta por su parte, que le gritara o que se lanzase sobre él y le desgarrara la cara con las uñas, tal vez eso sería lo que más me habría gustado. Pero al contrario, habla calmada y se controla perfectamente, rompiendo todos mis esquemas.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo y mi novia hagamos?

—¡Es que ya no soy tu novia, Finn! —le grito dando un estirón brusco para apartarme de su lado—. Te lo diré por última vez: yo —me señalo a mí misma con un dedo—, acabo de romper contigo —dirijo mi dedo hacia él—. ¡Y ahora vete y déjame en paz!

Finn maldice algo por lo bajo que no llego a oír, pero se marcha abriéndose paso entre los curiosos que se han parado a escucharnos.

—¿Y vosotros qué estáis mirando? —espeto.

Se hacen los despistados, comenzado a dispersarse por el pasillo. Todos menos Kurt y Rachel. Los miro. Por "los" me refiero a Rachel. Su mirada marrón brillante se une a la mía, y en ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo puedo notar cómo los latidos de mi corazón comienzan a acelerarse. Aparto la mirada rápidamente, su intensidad me hace sentir vulnerable.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Kurt rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Sam y su nuevo amigo llegan en ese mismo momento, nunca me había sentido tan aliviada por la interrupción de mi hermano.

—Dime que lo que he oído no es mentira y has roto con Finn de verdad, por favor —suplica Sam.

Frunzo los labios intentando contener una sonrisa.

—Sí, es verdad: hemos terminado —le confirmo—. ¿Nos podemos ir a casa?

Kurt y Sam asienten.

—Te recojo a las ocho —le dice Kurt a Rachel.

—Claro —responde ella con una gran sonrisa.

Empiezo a caminar rápidamente hacia el coche mientras se despiden, no me importan sus estúpidos sentimentalismos.

—Quinn, espera —su voz me detiene.

Me giro para poder ver de nuevo a Rachel Berry, esta vez sola y retorciéndose las manos nerviosa.

—Me preguntaba si... Ya sabes, de chica a chica, si necesitas algo después de lo que ha pasado con... tu novio.

Levanto una ceja, aunque lo cierto es que me produce cierta ternura su gesto.

—Fui yo la que rompió con él, Berry —replico—. Claro que estoy bien, no lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese querido.

Rachel frunce el ceño y me mira confundida.

—Vale, si tú lo dices...

Empiezo de nuevo el camino hacia el coche, pero me detengo de repente y me vuelvo hacia ella otra vez. Sigue parada en el mismo sitio, mirándome. Blaine se acerca hacia ella.

—Gracias por lo de antes igualmente, por defenderme.

Se encoge de hombros.

—No hay de qué.

El chico engominado le rodea la cintura con un brazo y ambos se sonríen mutuamente.

—¿Nos vamos, Barbra? —le pregunta el chico besando su frente.

Siento un pequeño pinchazo en el estómago.

—Adiós, Quinn —dice Rachel antes de empezar a alejarse con Blaine sin esperar mi respuesta.

Veo cómo le abre la puerta del coche mientras ella ríe encantada.

No conozco al pelo gomina, pero empiezo a presentir que no me cae nada bien.

Pensaba que nada podían empeorar un día como hoy, pero al llegar a casa y encontrarme a mi madre con los brazos cruzados, en la puerta esperándonos, intuyo que me equivocaba.

—Reunión familiar, en el salón, ¡ahora! —espeta.

Los mellizos ya están allí, sentados en el sillón con gesto aburrido. Stacey peina tranquilamente a su muñeca Mary mientras Stev cambia los canales de la tele sin mucho interés.

Mamá llega como un rayo, le quita el mando de las manos y apaga la televisión.

—Sentaos —nos ordena a Sam, Kurt y yo.

Nos apretujamos los cinco en el sillón, y ella comienza a andar en círculos muy enfadada. Que alguien me saque de aquí.

—Estaba trabajando tranquilamente esta mañana —empieza mirándonos severamente uno por uno—, cuando la amable anciana de la casa de al lado llamó para informarme de que estaba escuchando extraños ruidos que venían de aquí. Tuve que salir para casa corriendo, lo que seguramente me habrá hecho perder una grandiosa oportunidad de venta, porque pensé que tal vez estábamos siendo atacados, que un ladrón nos estaba robando.

—¿Se han llevado mis videojuegos? —pregunta Sam, alarmado.

—No, Sam. Nadie se ha llevado tus videojuegos —Sam suspira aliviado.

—¿Y mis muñecas?

—Mi colección de discos de vinilo de Michael Jackson está intacta, ¿verdad?

—¿Han tocado algo de los libros que hay en…?

—¡Silencio! —grita mamá—. ¡No! Nadie ha robado nada —mamá se para y respira e inspira varias veces antes de continuar—. Como iba diciendo, tuve que salir del trabajo para venir a casa, y cuando llegué… ¡La maldita criatura esa había destrozado todas mis plantas! ¡Todas! ¡Y hay mier… desechos del bicho por todas partes!

—¿Qué bicho? —pregunta Sam.

—¡Jack! —responde Stev tapándose la boca con la mano.

—¿Quién es Jack? —Sam está cada vez más desconcertado.

—El perro —dice Kurt.

—¿Cómo que el perro? ¿Desde cuando tenemos un perro? ¿Cuánto me he perdido en una noche?

—¡Que os calléis todos! —explota mamá—. Si queréis que esa… cosa se quede aquí con nosotros, vamos a tener que colaborar todos.

—Nadie te dijo que lo dejaras solo en casa en su primer día, mamá —replico con una mueca divertida.

—No ayudas, Quinn —me advierte con tono serio—. Y tú —me señala—, vas a llevar a la bola de pelo al veterinario para que le ponga las vacunas y le haga una revisión médica o lo que sea que le hagan a los chuchos. Y asegúrate que en el camino hace sus necesidades para que no encuentre más sorpresitas por el suelo. Ah, tienes que comprar una correa y un collar. Mientras que vosotros —dice mirando a los otros cuatro—, os vais a encargar de limpiar todas las mier… las cacas y el pis que la bola de pelo ha hecho esta mañana, y creedme, no son pocos. Y no sólo eso, hay que transplantar todas las flores a otras macetas, limpiar las pisadas y arreglar el césped del jardín. Hay que cambiar las sábanas de la habitación de Sam porque al pequeño gamberro le dio por dormir allí y dejarlo todo lleno de pelos y… agua. ¿Entendido?

—¿Por qué no puedo llevarlo yo al veterinario con Quinn y me tengo que quedar aquí a limpiar? —pregunta Kurt un poco asustado de los guantes, los productos de limpieza y todo lo que pueda dañar su delicada vestimenta.

—Porque no vas a hacer ninguna de las dos —replica mamá—. Te necesito para que vengas conmigo y me des tu opinión del vestido de novia. No puedes decirle ni una palabra a tu padre de él, por supuesto. Confío en ti para que me sirvas de algo, la última acompañante que tuve dejó mucho que desear —añade mirándome de reojo.

Kurt y yo suspiramos de alivio a la vez. Él porque seguramente se siente encantado de escaparse la limpieza e irse de compras con mamá; y yo porque la última vez que acompañé a mi madre a probarse el vestido fue un completo infierno. Quería que el color de las damas de honor fuese azul. No puedo llevar un vestido azul. Tal vez celeste sí, pero no azul. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender? Juro que no iré a esa maldita boda si tengo que ir vestida de azul. No pega con mi maldito color de ojos. Y no pienso pintarme los labios de azul.

—Mamá —digo sintiéndome inquieta de repente.

—No Quinnie, no vamos a cambiar el color azul de las damas de honor sólo porque a ti…

—Mamá —le interrumpo rodando los ojos—, ¿dónde está Jack?

—Lo encerré en el baño del piso de arriba —responde como si no tuviera importancia.

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre encerrar a un perro en el baño!? —le espeto.

Sin esperar respuesta, subo las escaleras a la carrera y llego hasta el baño que normalmente usan mamá y Burt. Lo que encuentro dentro es… escalofriante.

Algo me moja el uniforme de animadora, la ducha está abierta y Jack se encuentra justo debajo del chorro de agua, tumbado boca arriba con la lengua hacia afuera y las patas delanteras balanceándose como si de una araña se tratase. Ladra en protesta cuando cierro el agua y se tira sobre mí empapándome. Miro a mi alrededor, el suelo de la habitación está empapado de charcos de agua y champú. Jack baja de mis brazos y me mira con ojos inocentes mientras se revuelca por el agua.

—¡Añadid el aseo a la lista de limpieza!

—Vale, ya… Estate quieto. Jack, lo digo enserio, deja de chuparme. Compórtate.

Es inútil. Haga lo que haga vuelve a subirse encima de mí y sobarme la mejilla con su lengua perruna. Empiezo a pensar que tal vez no ha sido tan buena idea adoptar un perro.

Después de cambiarme el mojado uniforme y conseguir atrapar al pequeño cranuja para sacarlo a la calle en brazos, aquí estamos, en la sala de espera de la clínica veterinaria más cercana a casa. Y por cercana me refiero a veinticinco minutos a pie con un perro maloliente e inquieto que casi se mea sobre mí. Tengo que acordarme de comprar una correa cuando volvamos.

Un hombre con una bata blanca puesta llega a la sala de espera con una lista en la mano.

—Veamos, el siguiente es… Jack.

—Soy yo… Bueno, él —respondo.

Me pongo en pie y lo sigo hasta una habitación con el perro en mis brazos de nuevo. Roguemos por que no intente volver a usarme como orinal.

El veterinario se sienta detrás de un ordenador y nos invita a hacer lo mismo al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de él.

—Bueno, ¿qué le pasa a este pequeñín? —pregunta con una sonrisa amistosa que hace que sus ojos se vean rodeados de pequeñas arrugas.

—En realidad nada —digo—. Lo encontramos esta mañana solo en el jardín de casa. Quería asegurarme de que tuviese las vacunas y todo eso.

—Claro, pero tendrá que pasar por el departamento de policía para abrir un archivo del perro y obtener la ficha de propiedad —comenta mientras prepara unas jeringuillas.

—Mi madre se ocupará de eso —replico sin tener idea de lo que está diciendo.

Coge a Jack y lo pone en una camilla. Él se pone nervioso, tal vez porque le incomoda el tacto de los guantes de látex del doctor, o tal vez porque es un perro demasiado listo y sabe lo que viene a continuación.

—Sujétalo por favor —me pide.

Me acerco y cojo a Jack por las patas delanteras como me indica el veterinario. Le inyecta la primera jeringuilla y Jack ladra un poco. Acario detrás de sus orejas y debajo de la mandíbula.

—Tranquilo, sólo queda una.

El veterinario inyecta la última vacuna y suelta Jack que corre a refugiarse en mis brazos.

—Eres un perrito muy bueno —susurro en su oído para tranquilizarlo.

Debo parecer imbécil hablándole a un perro pero no es algo de lo que necesite preocuparme ahora mismo. El hombre me mira de arriba abajo, escudriñándome con la mirada.

—¡Ya sé! —exclama de repente—. ¡Ya sé de qué te conozco! Tú eres una de los hijos de Russel Fabray, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal anda tu padre? Hace mucho que no nos vemos…

—Lo siento, pero tengo prisa —le interrumpo saliendo rápidamente—. ¡Gracias por todo!

Sí, acabo de huir. Como siempre hago cada vez que me encuentro en una situación a la que no puedo hacer frente.

Resoplo fijándome en los grandes ojos negros que me observan cuestionándome con la mirada.

—Vamos a conseguirte esa maldita correa —gruño.

Comprarla era fácil, sólo tenía que entrar en una tienda adecuada y preguntar por una correa y un collar para perros. Eso era sencillo, podía dominarlo. Pero nunca pensé que ponerle un maldito collar a un animal de medio palmo fuese tan difícil.

—¡Quédate quieto! —grito olvidando que estoy en medio de la calle, hablando a voces con un perro que me hace la vida imposible por ponerle un collarín. Tal vez debería haber aceptado la ayuda de la dueña de la tienda.

Jack por fin se deja poner el collarín. Suspiro aliviada, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque el pequeño diablo echa a correr en cuanto saco la correa para enganchársela al collar. ¡Dios mío! Se suponía que a mí me había tocado la parte fácil y a los que se han quedado limpiando la difícil. ¿Qué habré hecho mal para que mi madre me castigue de esta forma?

—¡Jack! —exclamo saliendo por patas (nunca mejor dicho) detrás de él—. ¡Espera, por favor! ¡No corras!

Es inútil. Me hace perseguirlo durante al menos tres manzanas, desviándonos demasiado del camino de vuelta a casa, hasta que una amable chica tiene la bondad de atraparlo. Me freno en seco y observo a la chica que acaricia al cachorro y habla con él mientras éste se retuerce complacido.

Porque esa chica es Rachel Berry.

Ella otra vez en los momentos más inesperados.

Carraspeo haciéndome notar.

—¡Quinn! ¡Sabía que conocía a esta cosita tan mona! —dice acariciando la cabeza del pequeño traidor—. Lo he visto corriendo y ha saltado sobre mí nada más verme. Hola, Jack. Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar, eh. ¿Por qué huías de Quinn, eh, Jack?

Por un instante me pregunto si de verdad está esperando una respuesta del perro. Prefiero creer que no es así.

—Salió corriendo en cuanto traté de ponerle esto —respondo señalando la correa. Aprovecho que está tranquilo en los brazos de Rachel y me acerco para engancharle la correa en el collarín—. Gracias por cogerlo, Berry.

—Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? —dice un poco divertida.

—Sí, la gente suele tener nombres —replico—. Y apellidos.

Frunce el ceño por mi respuesta y tengo que morderme el labio para evitar reírme ante la adorable imagen que tengo delante de mí. Espera… ¿he dicho adorable?

—Tenemos que volver a casa, está oscureciendo —le informo.

—Claro —replica.

Deja al perro en el suelo y tiro de su correa para empezar a caminar en la dirección opuesta a Rachel y volver a casa. Siento su mirada detrás de mí, y unos pasos que resuenan a mis espaldas. Decido no darle demasiada importancia. Pero cuando los pasos siguen ahí después de varias calles, me vuelvo disimuladamente para ver a escasos metros la silueta de Rachel con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Estás siguiéndome, Berry? —pregunto torciendo el cuello sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —escucho su voz desde detrás.

—Entonces intuyo que vivimos en la misma casa —me burlo sin molestarme en mirarla esta vez.

—No estás tan equivocada, Quinn —responde.

Freno en seco y espero a que alcance mi ritmo.

—¿Qué..?

—Vivimos cerca —explica burlona.

—¿Cómo de cerca? —replico alzando una ceja en su dirección

—En frente.

Nos quedamos en silencio. La sensación que produce Rachel Berry viviendo a unos cuantos pasos de mí despierta cosas en mi interior que no consigo entender.

Supongo que ahora llega el momento incómodo en el que intentamos establecer forzosas conversaciones para evitar el silencio tenso.

—Stev te adora —a eso justamente me refería—. Esta mañana, cuando estábamos a solas con Jack, no paró de hablar de ti. Eres su nueva heroína.

Rachel ríe con una risa adorablemente ruidosa.

—Yo también le adoro a él, es un niño encantador.

—¿Qué hacías en la calle, por cierto? —pregunto.

Su semblante se endurece.

—Me apetecía dar un paseo —dice.

—Entiendo…

—Eres diferente a como me había imaginado —siento su mirada clavarse en mí desde el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Cómo te habías imaginado que era? —replico frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé —se encoge de hombros—. Esta Quinn y la Quinn de hace unas horas en el instituto no parecen tener demasiado en común.

La miro alzando una ceja.

—Tal vez tengan más en común de lo que piensas.

Me devuelve la mira.

—Tal vez —suspira—. Quinn… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Acabas de hacerlo —replico.

Ignora mi respuesta.

—Ayer por la noche tomaste unas pastillas… —noto como todos mis músculos se ponen en tensión.

—Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de gente que toma pastillas, Berry —digo.

De nuevo, ignora mis palabras.

—Es sólo que… Conozco esas pastillas… Alguien cercano a mí las tomas. ¿Tienes, ya sabes… problemas para dormir? ¿Tienes pesadillas? —pregunta sin rodeos.

Siento que quiero vomitar.

—Los niño de cinco años tienen pesadillas —replico apartando la mirada de sus grandes y brillantes ojos marrones.

—Tal vez yo pueda…

—Berry, cierra la boca —la corto—. Debes haberte confundido de pastillas, ¿vale?

—Si tú lo dices… —responde resignada—. Pero estoy segura de que he visto esas pastillas antes… Mira, ya hemos llegado.

—¿Vives aquí? —pregunto con una ceja alzada, dándome cuenta de que mi casa está justo en frente.

—Sí… Nos mudamos hace poco.

—Nosotros también.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos plantadas, una enfrente de la otra. Si esto fuera una cita probablemente debería inclinarme y besar sus gruesos labios rosados hasta que la luz del porche se iluminase, o hasta quedarnos sin respiración… ¿¡Pero qué mierda estoy pensando!?

Me aclaro la garganta.

—Ha sido un placer junto a ti y Jack, Quinn —dice Rachel.

Frunzo el ceño, divertida.

—Buenas noches, Rachel —digo suavemente.

—Buenas noches, Fabray —replica burlonamente guiñándome un ojo.

Y no, no ha sido una cita. Pero si lo hubiese sido probablemente me habría quedado observando su espalda hasta que estuviese dentro de casa.

O tal vez lo haya hecho igualmente.

Tal vez.


	8. Chapter 8

Eso acaba de ser la gota que colma el vaso.

Ha transcurrido ya un mes desde el inicio de las clases en el McKinley y no me costó demasiado tiempo saber cómo funcionaban las cosas en el instituto. Recibo granizados casi a diario, por supuesto. Yo y muchos otros alumnos, entre ellos todos los miembros del Glee Club. Bueno, no todos.

Pero si hay algo que no voy a permitir es ver cómo día a día acosan a Kurt tanto verbal como físicamente. He tratado de hablarlo con él, pero es muy terco, siempre trata de cambiar de tema hablando de la organización de la boda de su padre. Hace como si no estuviese pasando y no le da importancia. Pero eso tiene que acabar ahora mismo, y no sólo porque Karofsky acaba de humillarlo delante de todo el pasillo y ahora se marcha tranquilamente como un gorila que se retira a descansar. Perdón gorilas, eso ha sido muy injusto para vuestra raza, no pretendía compararos con esa cosa.

El caso es que sé quién es la persona perfecta para ayudarme con esto, y

a que Kurt me hizo jurar por Barbra que no diría nada de esto a su padre, la Srta. Fabray o cualquier profesor. Y por Barbra cualquier juramento es inquebrantable. Demonios, el pequeño Hummel es bueno.

El único pero gran problema es que no he hablado con ella desde aquel paseo de hace unas semanas. Y sigo sin estar segura de que la animadora fría e intimidadora sea la misma que la chica dulce y tranquila que perseguía corriendo a su perro.

Cada vez estoy más convencida de que todos mis demás queridos compañeros de Glee tienen razón y las animadoras no hacen otra cosa que sabotear todas nuestras oportunidades de ganar las Seccionales y ganarnos un pequeño hueco en la patética escala social de este colegio. Tal vez con la excepción de Brittany, es tan inocente que parece imposible pensar que esa chica esté detrás de algo malévolo como lo están Quinn y Santana. Con las Seccionales a unas semanas de distancia, mi preocupación crece en aumento conforme se acerca la fecha decisiva.

Tal vez la entrenadora Sylvester tenga razón y Mr. Shue tiene la cabeza llena de ardillas vivientes en su pelo que le impiden pensar con claridad y darse cuenta de que la expulsión de las animadoras es lo único que nos garantizará una plaza en las Regionales. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tres bajas en el equipo nos imposibilitarían cualquier oportunidad de tener siquiera una plaza en las Seccionales, ya que no tendríamos suficiente gente para competir… ¡Arg! ¡Qué decisiones más complicadas hay que tomar cuando quieres llegar a la cima.

Sólo hay dos opciones posibles: Avisar a una persona adulta, lo cual no es recomendable si quiero conservar la amistad de Kurt; o pedir ayuda a Quinn.

Tal vez debería escoger la segunda, porque aunque no sea la más correcta, es la única con la que no pierdo nada intentándolo.

Ya tengo el plan planeado paso por paso. Esta tarde, Kurt y la Sra. Fabray se iban a ultimar los últimos detalles de la boda, a la que por supuesto estoy invitada como acompañante de Kurt, de modo que es la mejor oportunidad que tengo de hacer una pequeña visita a la casa Fabray-Hummel sin que él se entere. Lo único que tengo que hacer es plantarme delante de la puerta, tocar al timbre, esperar a que abran la puerta y decir…

—Buenas tardes, Quinn.

—Berry —dice ella sorprendida—. Eh… Kurt no está aquí.

—Lo sé —sonrío.

Quinn frunce el ceño.

—Stev tampoco está aquí.

—No he venido aquí a ver a Steve o a Kurt, Quinn —le digo dejándola desconcertada—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Su entrecejo se hace cada vez más pequeño, y Quinn parece pensar que le estoy gastando una broma.

—¿Conmigo? —inquiere arqueando una ceja.

—Sí —asiento—. Tengo que comentarte un tema muy importante que estoy segura, querrás estar informada porque no creo que lo estés, ya que de ser así esto no estaría pasando y yo no estaría en tu puerta queriendo hablar de ello contigo. Así que si eres tan amable de prestarme un poco de tu tiempo para que conversemos, te estaría muy agradecida. Podríamos ir a alguna cafetería, o simplemente a dar un paseo si lo prefieres, o también…

—Berry, estás hablando demasiado —dice rascándose la frente—. Podemos hablar aquí, pasa.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunto un poco intimidada—. Porque no me gustaría interrumpir tu tranquilidad, entiendo perfectamente que prefieras ir a alguna otra parte a hablar y…

—Rachel —me interrumpe por segunda vez—, cállate y entra.

—De acuerdo…

Accedo a su petición adentrándome en el interior de la enorme casa. Quinn me invita a sentarme en el sofá y ella se sienta a mi lado pero a una gran distancia. Demasiada distancia.

—Hay mucho silencio aquí… —intento romper el silencio que se ha formado—. ¿Estabas sola?

—No creo que hayas venido a preguntarme si estoy sola en casa, Berry —replica en tono cortante—. Y tampoco creo que sea de tu interés.

Y aquí está de nuevo. La Quinn fría y distante del McKinley. Empiezo a pensar que la chica dulce del paseo fue un espejismo y no algo real.

—Claro, te ruego que me disculpes, era una simple pregunta formal para romper el hielo. No es que estuviera preguntándome si estabas o no sola y por esa razón haya venido hasta tu casa para saber la respuesta.

Los ojos de Quinn se clavan en los míos, puedo sentir perfectamente la intensidad de sus pupilas y la belleza de sus ojos avellana.

—¿Y la razón de todo esto es…? —pregunta impacientemente.

—Ah, claro, siento haberme desconcentrado —sacudo la cabeza y me concentro en lo que es verdaderamente importante, lo que me ha traído hasta aquí—. Es cierto que esto puede resultarte un poco extraño y lo comprendo, pero me gustaría hablarte de tu hermano Kurt porque…

—Kurt no es mi hermano —interrumpe—. Es mi hermanastro.

Sus palabras suenan frías y desinteresadas, con un mensaje oculto que me advierte que guarde las distancias.

—Como prefieras —me aclaro la voz—. El punto es que Kurt está teniendo algunos problemas en el colegio por culpa de unos cuantos animales populares que se creen que pueden tratar a los demás como basura, y estoy algo preocupada por él, ya que no quiere hablar del tema y me ha hecho jurar por Barbra Streisand que no diré nada a vuestros padres o a los profesores. Por ese motivo, me he visto obligada a acudir a ti en busca de ayuda, ya que como familiar de Kurt y además persona de gran importancia en esta sociedad que es el McKinley, tal vez podrías de alguna forma impedir que el trato hacia Kurt por parte de algunas personas deje de ser tan violento y el ambiente se vuelva más pacífico. No pienses que vengo a aprovecharme de tu popularidad, por favor, yo jamás haría una cosa así, Quinn. Pero creo que si las dos unimos fuerzas podremos acabar con este tipo de acosos por lo menos por una larga etapa.

Quinn me mira atónita. Literalmente. Tiene la boca abierta, al igual que los ojos, y una de sus cejas se arquea sensualm…

—¿Me estás pidiendo que defienda a Kurt como su guardaespaldas? —pregunta incrédula.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? —espeta.

Frunzo el ceño. Necesito una revisión urgente de oídos, no puede decir lo que creo que acaba de decir.

—Porque… porque… ¡Porque es tu hermano! —exclamo—. O hermanastro si así lo quieres. Tú y Kurt pertenecéis a la misma familia ahora y eso es lo que hacen los miembros de una familia, ¡cuidan unos de otros!

Quinn sacude la cabeza riendo débilmente, pero no con aquella suave risa que escuché una vez y me dejó flotando por las nubes, sino con una risa llena de amargura y burla.

—Supongo que no tenemos el mismo concepto de familia unida, Berry —dice con una mueca de tristeza—. Mi respuesta es no, no te voy a ayudar.

Por primera vez desde que puedo recordar, me he quedado sin palabras, no sé qué decir. Yo no dudaría ni un solo segundo en hacer lo que estuviese en mi mano para ayudar a Blaine. Aprieto los puños intentando liberarme de todos los sentimientos de rabia e impotencia que me sacuden. Son sentimientos negativos, no aportan nada bueno.

—¿No? ¿Así de fácil? —le espeto cuando consigo recuperar la capacidad de hablar—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es Kurt, vives con él todos los días! ¿Acaso no harías lo mismo por Stev?

Su mirada gélida se aparta de mí, y por un momento me permito creer que he logrado convencerla, hasta que vuelve a abrir la boca para dar el golpe de gracia con dagas por palabras.

—Si Kurt tiene problemas, tendrá que aprender a defenderse el solito —concluye—. Él no quiere que nadie se entere sobre esto, a lo mejor es porque estás dramatizando y no es nada grave.

No tengo ningún espejo para mirarme, pero estoy segura de que nunca he mirado a alguien tan decepcionada como lo estoy haciendo con Quinn. Ella es una reina del hielo, y Kurt y Quinn no tienen la mejor de las relaciones, es normal que haya dicho que no, ¿me equivoco? Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme enormemente decepcionada, pensar que ella me ha fallado, aunque en realidad no tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo.

—Berry, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, tengo cosas que hacer —dice ante mi mutismo.

Camina hacia la puerta y la abre, enviándome mensajes para nada discretos, que me gritan que es hora de marcharme. No puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea sentirme más hundida ante este gesto. Me dispongo a irme, decepción en aumento a cada paso que doy, hasta que al final se hace una carga demasiado pesada y no puedo seguir aguantándola. Me vuelvo hacia ella, justo cuando está dispuesta a cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

—¿Sabes qué, Quinn? Me negaba a creer que eras como todo el mundo me había advertido que eres, porque yo seguía pensando que la chica que compartió aquel paseo conmigo existía en alguna parte dentro de Quinn la Reina del Hielo. Pero veo que me equivocaba, eres exactamente igual que los demás. Y me da asco la gente como tú. Buenas tardes.

Y con esas palabras me despido, enviando en cada sílaba el enjambre de sentimientos mezclados que hay en mi interior, sin darle tiempo a replicar y sin permitirme si quiera sentirme culpable por la expresión de dolor que cruza fugazmente su rostro.

Rachel Berry es una diva.

Y no hay nadie mejor que ella en las despedidas dramáticas.

Jesse St. James. Es el típico chico ideal. Está lleno de talento y de carisma, cualquier persona caería rendida a sus pies con él decir unas cuantas palabras aduladoras. Lo conocí hace un par de años, cuando aún vivíamos en Chicago. Jesse va a la escuela en uno de los mayores institutos de música del todo el país. La primera vez que lo vi, me enamoré de él perdidamente, o eso pensaba en aquel momento. Y es que Jesse era todo lo que yo podía desear, parecía hecho a mi medida. Comenzamos una relación romántica que duró unos cuantos meses, porque aunque él juraba tener solamente ojos para mí, yo sabía que aquello no era tan cierto como parecía. Claro que mentiría si dijese que fue aquel el motivo por el cual rompí con él, lo cierto es que a veces Jesse parecía el chico perfecto para mí, pero otras era como caminar agarrada del brazo del mismo diablo, lo que lo llegaba a hacer incluso más atractivo a mis ojos. De cualquier forma, Jesse fue mi primer chico, el primero que me besó, el primero que se preocupó por mí, y el primero que me vio como algo más que una chica molesta e irritante llena de sueños muy grandes en un cuerpo demasiado pequeño, y al que casi entrego mi primera vez. Y ahora estaba de vuelta.

Yo no le esperaba, nunca había pensado en que lo volvería a ver algún día. Pero al parecer él sí que lo hacía. O eso fue lo que dijo cuando apareció delante de mi puerta esta mañana, con su seductora sonrisa resplandeciente y su elegancia al vestir. Jesse por fuera es una reencarnación de los ángeles, aunque dudo que por dentro se dé el mismo caso.

No obstante, acepto cuando se ofrece para llevarme al instituto, y acepto con entusiasmo no fingido cuando me propone pasar el resto del día juntos, aunque eso implique que él tenga que esperar aburrido mientras yo estoy en clase. Jesse sólo va a estar aquí por hoy, es una pequeña parada que ha hecho de camino a su viaje hacia Kentucky, ¿qué mal puede hacer recordar viejos y felices tiempos con un viejo amigo?

Mr. Shue se muestra encantado cuando le presento a Jesse y él se ofrece para interpretar un dueto conmigo. He de admitir que mi entusiasmo no es para nada fingido en esta ocasión. Me emociona la idea de cantar con Jesse más de lo que debería, y es que Jesse y yo no estábamos destinados a ser una pareja en cuanto a lo romántico, pero sin duda nacimos destinados a interpretar juntos. Jesse siempre ha conseguido llevarme a lo más alto de mi rendimiento, consiguiendo que libere toda mi adrenalina y disfrute como nunca.

No puedo evitar sonreír nerviosa cuando se sienta en la banqueta del piano y se aclara la garganta, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose. Me siento a su lado.

Empieza a tocar delicadamente las notas del piano, con sus dedos largos y delgados, perfectos para el mejor de los pianistas. Y cuando canta me he olvidado de cualquier cosa que no sea centrarme en la canción y olvidarme de todo lo demás.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

Me mira fijamente mientras canta, y consigue encender de nuevo esa chispa. No la chispa del amor, lo que ocurrió entre Jesse y yo fue hace demasiado tiempo, y no puedo ver nada en él que no sea un amigo o un compañero. Enciende la chispa de la pasión por la música, el teatro, la actuación… todo. Todo aquello que pensé que había perdido después de la muerte de papi. Pero ahora está de vuelta, y es gracias a Jesse.

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it my you're looking for?_

Llega por fin el momento en que mi voz se une a la de Jesse, y sólo hay una persona que ocupa en cada instante que canto mi mente mientras pienso en el significado de los versos.

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_And my arms are open wide_

_Cause you know just what to say,_

_And you know just what to do,_

_And I want to tell you so much_

_I love you_

Ojalá pudiera saber por qué sus ojos avellana son los único que ocupan mi mente si mi concentración está puesta en los ojos claros de Jesse, y toda mi percepción se dedica a captar una por una todas las notas que salen de nuestras bocas. Sin embargo, Quinn Fabray es lo único que conozco en este momento.

_Oh yes._

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again, how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

¿Será cierto que no hay más verdad que la que le espeté ayer a la cara a Quinn? ¿La Reina del Hielo es lo único que llegaré a conocer de ella?

_'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you_

Algo me dice que hay mucho más dentro de Quinn Fabray. Mucho que me gustaría conocer, y que me hace sentir triste pensar que tal vez nunca conozca. Pero sé que está ahí dentro, en alguna parte, está Quinn Fabray, la chica que verdaderamente es.

_Is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
(wonder what you do)  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying  
I love you_

—Ha sido agradable volver a pasar tiempo contigo de nuevo, Rachel —dice Jesse después de Glee—. Ojalá pudiese quedarme más tiempo pero temo que no va a ser posible. Por favor, despídeme de tu hermano.

Un beso en el la mano es el último regalo de Jesse. Jesse, el chico perfecto, y el demonio más angelical.

—¡Rachel, Rachel, Rachel! —Kurt viene hacia mí corriendo y casi sin respiración, rojo como un tomate—. No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado.

Me asusto. Si esto tiene algo que ver con Karofsky, juro que ese animal las va a pagar caras, ya sea con ayuda de Quinn o sin ella.

—Es Karofsky —Kurt confirma mis temores—. ¡Lo transfieren hoy! ¡Se marcha del McKinley!

Lo voy a matar, ¿cómo se atreve a agredir a Kurt sólo porque…? ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!?

—¿¡En serio!? —exclamo esperanzada—. ¡Dime quién te ha dicho eso!

—Lo sabe toda la escuela —contesta Kurt—. ¡Karofsky se va a Boston! ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo, nos vemos en el Lime Bean!

Kurt desaparece de la misma forma que ha venido, corriendo como si se tratase de una cuestión de vida o muerte. No puedo hacer otra cosa que caminar hacia mi taquilla sonriente, de una forma u de otra, los problemas se han esfumado.

Cuando abro mi taquilla, un pequeño trozo de papel se desliza hasta el suelo. Lo abro curiosa, preguntándome de quién será, y cuando lo leo, la sonrisa de mi rostro se hace más grande que nunca.

"_Yo quería mandarlo a Rusia pero Sue me ha dicho que al ser fuera del país, tardaríamos mucho más en conseguir el traslado sin sospechas. Espero que Boston esté bien._

_PD: La chica que mencionaste el otro día sí que existe, le cuesta mostrarse al exterior pero te puedo asegurar que ella se muere por conocer a Rachel Berry."_

* * *

**No actualizaré más hasta septiembre.**


	9. Claustrofobia

Todo está frío. Abro los ojos y los vuelvo a cerrar con rapidez cuando una repentina luz blanca me ciega por completo. Unos minutos después, mis ojos han conseguido adaptarse al brillo cegador. En cuanto identifico el lugar en el que me encuentro me invade el pánico.

Estoy en una habitación de paredes blancas, tan pequeña que debo encogerme para caber.

Puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón golpeando cada vez más y más fuerte, y un sudor frío me envuelve.

La habitación es cada vez más y más pequeña. Antes de poder evitarlo, comienzo a gritar y a golpear fuertemente con los puños las blancas paredes. Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Resbalo hasta sentarme en el suelo y llevarme las rodillas al pecho. Voy a morir. Voy a morir aplastada. Mi respiración es cada vez más agitada y el oxígeno cada vez más escaso. La cabeza comienza a darme vueltas, las paredes han llegado hasta mis brazos, ejerciendo más y más fuerza cada segundo que pasa. Voy a morir.

Nadie oye mis gritos. Nadie viene a salvarme. Voy a morir aplastada. Las paredes me aplastarán. Voy a morir.

Empiezo a quedarme sin aire y aprieto los ojos fuertemente, por favor, haced que acabe ya.

Los vuelvo a abrir cuando una ráfaga de viento me azota en el rostro despeinando mi cabello. Siento el sabor de la bilis en la garganta cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy flotando en mitad del cielo, desafiando los límites de la gravedad. Me muerdo el labio fuertemente. No mires abajo. Apenas soy consciente de la rapidez en la que mi pecho asciende y desciende. Las gotas de sudor me resbalan por la frente hasta el cuello, y soy incapaz de aguantarlo un segundo más. La curiosidad me puede, como siempre. De nuevo, abro los ojos y echo una rápida mirada hacia abajo. Estoy a la misma altura que el rascacielos más alto, la gente desde aquí es menos que el tamaño de una hormiga. Con el cuerpo temblando de terror, me fuerzo a mí misma a seguir mirando hacia abajo. Nada pasa. Todo está bien. Hasta que empiezo a caer.

Es la sensación más horrorosa del mundo. Mi cuerpo cae a una velocidad imposible, y mis pulmones son incapaces de continuar con su tarea más tiempo. El suelo se acerca cada vez más. Voy a estrellarme. Voy a morir.

—¡Despierta! ¡Quinn, despierta de una vez!

Abro los ojos y me incorporo con brusquedad. No estoy aplastada. Sigo viva. No he muerto. Estoy en mi familiar habitación, mi madre me sacude insistentemente el brazo para que reaccione.

—Oh, cariño —me abraza al reconocer mi expresión pálida—. Ya pasó todo, estás bien, Quinnie, tranquila.

Sus palabras no me suenan reconfortantes, a pesar de que deberían hacerlo.

—Ve y date una ducha, cariño —me dice con suavidad—. Pero date prisa o llegaréis tarde al instituto.

Mamá sale de la habitación. Camino hacia el cuarto de baño, consciente del pegajoso cuerpo que el sudor me ha dejado.

El agua cae sobre mí fría, congelándome y haciéndome tiritar, pero no me importa.

Cuando estoy finalmente arreglada, con el uniforme de animadora puesto, y sintiéndome un poco mejor, bajo a desayunar guiándome por el delicioso olor a bacon que invade la casa. Desde las escaleras puedo oír una estridente risa casi desconocida. Me sorprendo al descubrir que no pertenece a otra persona que Rachel Berry; desayunando alegremente en la cocina mientras habla de algo que no entiendo con mi madre. Nuestras miradas se encuentran por una décima de segundo y yo aparto la mía rápidamente avergonzada de lo que sucedió ayer.

Me siento al lado de Sam, bajo la atenta mirada preocupada de mamá.

No abro la boca durante todo el desayuno, aunque me sorprende lo bien que congenian mi madre y Rachel; y frunzo el ceño cada vez que mamá habla sobre Sam a Rachel, tratando de convencerla de lo buen chico que es. Rachel sólo responde educadamente a las indirectas de mamá.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, estoy conduciendo el coche en dirección al McKinley con Sam a mi lado. Kurt se marchó en el coche de Rachel antes, por lo que hoy me toca conducir a mí.

Santana está esperándome en el aparcamiento del McKinley. Me hace una seña desde su coche para que entre en él y lo hago suspirando, lo último que me apetece es pelear con ella tan temprano.

—Santana, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunto una vez dentro de la privacidad de su coche—. La primera clase empieza en dos minutos.

Santana suelta un bufido indiferente.

—Eso no es importante, Fabray —replica—. Podemos saltarnos la clase por un día.

—Pero…

—Nada —me interrumpe—. Escucha, tengo que contarte algo importante, es sobre Brittany.

Me rindo sabiendo que verdaderamente tiene que ser algo importante para que Santana decida abrirse de una vez.

—Habla —suspiro después de un denso silencio.

—Tengo que encontrar la manera de recuperar a Brittany.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Eso ya lo sé, Santana.

—No lo entiendes —espeta—. Tengo que encontrar la manera de sacar a Ruedas fuera de la ecuación.

—¿Y como piensas hacer eso? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno —dice pensativa—, podríamos convencer al cuatro ojos de que se una al equipo de fútbol y hacer que tenga un fatal accidente en el que pierda la vida y Brittany acabe en mis brazos buscando consolación.

—No.

—¿Y qué tal si entramos en su casa por la noche, lo drogamos, lo subimos en la camioneta de tu tío, lo llevamos hasta el río y…?

—Ni hablar.

—¡Vamos, Quinn!

—Lo que estás diciendo es completamente descerebrado, Santana —le digo—. Y espero que no lo pienses en serio porque entonces necesitas más ayuda psiquiátrica de la que creía yo. —Ignoro olímpicamente la mirada asesina que me regala—. Y ahora si me disculpas, voy a ir a clase.

—No puedes —dice Santana cuando abro la puerta—. Ya llevamos veinte minutos de retraso, es mejor esperar hasta la siguiente hora.

Exhalo aire sabiendo que está en lo correcto.

La mañana está siendo muy larga.

Por fin la campana de la comida suena, recojo mis cosas lo más rápido que puedo y voy hasta mi taquilla.

Finn aparece entre la gente, intento evitarlo pero al parecer él no tiene la misma intención. Es una pesadilla, el día no podría ir peor. No tengo la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarme a Finn ahora mismo, así que corro a refugiarme en el único lugar donde espero que no se atreva a entrar: el aseo de chicas.

Entro en él dando un fuerte portazo, sorprendiéndome a descubrir a Rachel allí, frente al espejo. Me mira un poco consternada, tal vez por la brusquedad en la que he irrumpido en la estancia.

—Eh… Buenos días, Quinn —dice Rachel todavía desconcertada.

Trago saliva, consciente del ridículo que estoy haciendo en frente de ella.

—Hum, hola.

—Pareces un poco pálida —observa frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy bien —le digo—. Sólo necesito algo de comer.

Rachel asiente en señal de acuerdo.

—Creo que hoy hay una deliciosa combinación de salsa de pudín en la cafetería. Así que si me disculpas, no me gustaría que se acabaran.

Rachel pasa por mi lado hacia la puerta, con una de sus enormes sonrisas dibujada en la cara. Cierro los ojos cuando su aroma golpea de lleno en mis fosas nasales; es tan delicioso.

—Eh… ¿Quinn? Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda aquí.

Me giro rápidamente para descubrir a la chica forcejeando con el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa.

—No puedo abrir —dice Rachel estirando con más fuerza.

La cabeza comienza a darme vueltas.

—Déjame probar a mí.

La empujo suavemente para ocupar su lugar. La manivela de la puerta no reacciona. Empujo con el hombro mientras golpeo con los puños.

—Es inútil —suspira Rachel—. Estamos encerradas.

Encerradas. No puede ser. Necesito salir de aquí.

Golpeo la puerta con más insistencia.

—¡Ayuda! ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?

Nadie nos oye. Nadie viene a ayudarnos, estamos encerradas.

Me dejo caer hasta el suelo, las paredes comienzan a dar vueltas y acercarse más y más entre ellas. Vamos a morir aplastadas.

Siento el suave roce de Rachel sobre mis hombros.

—¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta preocupada—. Háblame.

Trago saliva e intento lo mejor que puedo no dejarme llevar por el pánico. Cosa imposible. Las paredes se acercan. Vamos a morir.

—Las paredes… —contesto débilmente—. Estamos encerradas, vamos a morir encerradas.

Rachel frunce el ceño, se coloca delante de mí y toma mis mejillas entre las palmas de sus manos. Siento que el cuerpo me quema.

—Quinn, no pasa nada. Voy a hacer una llamada y enseguida vendrán a…

—¡No! —espeto—. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¡Nos van a aplastar, Rachel!

—Cálmate, Quinn. Todo está bien.

Para mi desesperación, Rachel saca su teléfono móvil de un bolsillo de su diminuta falda. Tiene faldas con bolsillos. De acuerdo. Vamos a morir, así que, ¿qué más da su horrible sentido de la moda? A mí me gusta igualmente.

Espera, ¿qué?

Oh, cierto, las paredes siguen moviéndose, ¿¡por qué está jugando con su móvil!?

—Blaine —dice Rachel al teléfono—. Necesito que vengas enseguida al aseo de las chicas. Date toda la prisa que puedas, es muy urgente.

Rachel aparta el teléfono y su atención vuelve a pertenecerme completamente. Por fin.

Abro los ojos lo máximo que puedo cuando su mano se pierde dentro de su jersey de lacitos. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

Vamos a morir.

Me llevo las rodillas al pecho y me abrazo fuertemente escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. Rachel no me presta atención.

—Quinn —dice Rachel dulcemente—. Quinn, necesito que me mires un momento, cariño.

¿Qué? ¿Me acaba de llamar lo que creo que me acaba de llamar o estoy soñando?

Levanto lentamente la mirada hacia ella con las mejillas ardiendo de rubor.

Rachel acerca su mano con cuidado hasta mis labios.

—Tómatela —ordena haciendo que la pastilla que lleva se cuele por mi boca—. Te hará bien.

Me trago la pastilla inconscientemente al tragar saliva por la sensación de Rachel tan cerca de mí. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, segundos o minutos, pero empiezo a cobrar sentido poco a poco, dándome cuenta del ridículo que he estado haciendo en frente de Rachel. Desde el suelo, puedo ver gracias al reflejo del gran espejo de los lavabos lo colorada que se está volviendo mi cara.

—¿Mejor? —sonríe Rachel dulcemente.

Asiento la cabeza, pensando una excusa con la que justificarme.

—Lo siento —me disculpo avergonzada—. Soy claustrofóbica.

Rachel asiente genuinamente. Claro que se ha dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle después de todo lo que acabamos de pasar.

—¿Qué es lo que me has dado? —pregunto curiosa.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta del baño interrumpen la contestación de Rachel.

—¿Rachel? —dice una voz masculina—. Soy yo Rach, ¿estás bien?

—Blaine —suspira Rachel aliviada—. Al fin. —Se pone en pie y pega la oreja a la puerta—. Estamos atrapadas en el baño —dice en tono más fuerte—, la manivela se ha roto.

Hay una pequeña pausa antes de que el chico responda.

—Poneos lo más lejos de la puerta posible —ordena.

Rachel me extiende la mano y me agarra, levantándome del suelo y llevándome con ella hasta la otra punta del aseo.

—¿Listas?

—¡Sí!

Un golpe. La puerta casi no lo ha notado.

Dos golpes. El chico hace más fuerza, y la puerta hace un fuerte ruido.

Tres golpes. Nada nuevo.

Cuatro golpes. Eso ha sonado a madera partida.

Con el quinto golpe, la puerta se abre de par en par, sin llegar a romperse, pero abierta por fin.

—¿Estáis bien, chicas? —pregunta la voz que ahora tiene nombre y cara para mí.

Con que Blaine, ¿eh? Ese es el nombre del novio de Rachel. ¿Por qué Rachel tiene un novio que parece gay? Estoy segura de que si toco su pelo con un solo dedo se me quedará pegajoso hasta el resto de la eternidad. ¡Y cómo viste! ¡Parece un Ken versión moreno y presumido!

—No lo creo —dice Rachel para mi sorpresa—. ¿Te importaría llevarnos a casa, por favor? Quinn no se encuentra nada bien.

—¿Qué? —protesto—. Estoy perfectamente.

—No lo estás —replica Rachel entrecerrando los ojos—. Acabas de tener un ataque de pánico bastante grave, Quinn.

—¿Ataque de pánico? —cuestiona Blaine con sus estúpidas y triangulares cejas levantadas.

Rachel asiente con la cabeza y le muestra un pequeño bote de plástico con pastillas blancas que reconozco enseguida.

—¿De dónde has sacado tú eso? —le espeto enfadada.

—Por suerte para ti, Quinn, soy una persona muy previsora, y siempre las llevo encima en caso de necesitarlas.

—¿Por qué las necesitas, Berry? —replico—. Esas pastillas no se las dan a cualquiera que las pida.

Rachel frunce el ceño.

—Claro que no —responde—. Son de Blaine.

Mis ojos se posan sobre Blaine a juego con mi boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. Él se encoge de hombros claramente incómodo. De repente, siento más simpatía hacia el chico.

—Venga, coged lo que tengáis que coger —dice—. Os llevo a casa y después volveré para las siguientes clases.

—Pero… no lo entiendo —balbuceo antes de darme cuenta de que ya estoy siendo arrastrada por Rachel hacia la salida.

—No hay mucho que entender, Quinn —replica Rachel con tono burlón—. Vamos a pasar una entretenida tarde tú y yo.

_**Y… septiembre acabó siendo octubre…**_

_**Siento muchísimo la espera, estoy escribiendo tres fanfics al mismo tiempo y con el inicio del instituto y todo lo demás se me hace imposible encontrar tiempo e ideas para escribir. Soy la primerísima a la que le encantaría que las cosas fueran de otra forma pero lamentablemente no puede ser así. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo.**_

_**Y para l s interesados en Harry Potter, estoy escribiendo un fanfic Faberry de unos cinco capítulos que subiré tan pronto como haya terminado.**_

_**No olvidéis dejar vuestro comentario. Gracias.**_


End file.
